


I'll show you my heart.

by arrowtomyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #HarryLovesHisLaundry, Alternate Universe - Famous/Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Clubbing, Coming Out, Enjoy!, Famous Harry, Fic Exchange, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Harry and Louis just being cute, Harry is very subtle, Home, I hope I didnt forget anything, Louis has sandwich board, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Famous Louis, Noodles, Not, Oli is a big fan and Louis isn't until certain point, Rimming, Self-Doubt, Serenading, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Text messaging, Top Harry, Twitter, all these tags are mixed up, also Harry owns Louis a new t-shirt, blue and green - OTP, haha - Freeform, i'm not implying he is in this work tho, it all comes out in the wash, lot of kissing on the backseat of the car, louis has trust issues, lyric quoting, my favourite part in whole fic, oh and lots of, okay as you requested, pene sul piatto, popcorn problems, sharing is caring, that's his actual job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowtomyheart/pseuds/arrowtomyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You fookin prick! Look where you are going!” He shouts, cold tea soaking through his clothing, sticking to his skin. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Watch where you’re going pal, I have work to do,” the person says back. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Louis notices the professional camera hanging around his neck, and some keys dangling by his pocket. Along with his obnoxious demeanor, it more than enough for Louis to figure out that he is a paparazzi. Those assholes have no emotion, all they care about is to get a picture. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Yeah sure, you call stalking people and invading their privacy a job?” Louis spits back. His day had been going great up until he was harassed by this asshole, and now he is going to be even later running back home and changing his t-shirt.</i>
</p><p> <br/>Or as requested by <strong>dukelouis</strong><br/>an AU where Harry is a famous celebrity and Louis is minding his own business in the streets when he gets knocked over by paparazzi trying to get photos of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll show you my heart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dukelouis (nct127s)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct127s/gifts).



> Okay. Finally. I'll try not to make this too long and I can see you lot just scrolling past this section anyway, so yeah, there's that.  
> I just wanna thank [Dani](http://loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com/), [Millie](http://theshipofhope.tumblr.com/) and Devi for this amazing opportunity and for creating this Fic exchange. Like, you guys have done such an amazing job of being so patient with all of us and giving us time, like, I appreciate you guys so much and I'm truly sorry if you got headache out of doing this exchange and think that in the future you wont do it again. (please do) i hope I'm wrong ;D
> 
> And also **big thank you** to [Shelley](http://boysandstairsandcoffee.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing my work. Like, only she knows how much of a GEM she really are and practically saved my life last minute. There isn't enough words in my vocabulary to say how very, VERY thankful I am, so again Thank You!! <3
> 
> Lastly, I hope i did justice to your prompt dukelouis!
> 
> Enjoy! xx
> 
>  **P.S.** This is a work of fiction and it's all made up, apart from the character names. While it's still based on real personas names, in no way I imply that I know their behavior or their reactions on certain things in real life.

“And here is your change,” the barista says.

 “Thanks!” Louis says, reaching across the register to take his drink and change.

 He flashes a smile at the barista and turns to leave. He walks outside smiling up at the sun, his eyes squinting. He can smell freshly baked pastries in the air as he passes the bakery. His mouth waters and he assures himself that soon he will arrive at the restaurant and finally get something decent to eat. He smiles as he sees two kids running towards the stand where they sell cotton candy, their parents running after them.

 It is a good day, as sunny as it could be in London. Not really the right temperature to wear his favourite T-shirt and jeans, however, as his legs are suffocating. He inwardly berates himself for not wearing shorts. He isn’t a fan of winter and cold, rainy days, they make him sleepy and grumpy. But now he sees sunlight and hears the birds chirping in the trees as he strolls through the park. It lifts his mood and he almost feels giddy that finally summer is approaching.

 He sips at his ice tea, slides his sunglasses on and hurries down the street. He sighs happily feeling the cold liquid in his mouth. He loves his tea hot, but on days like these he prefers to drink it cold.

 He has a lads date with his friend Oliver, and he feels happy that on the day like this he don’t have to work, he would feel miserable standing on the street with his sandwich board on and annoying passers.

 He knows he is late and he can’t help it. Sometimes he would joke that it’s in his DNA. Even when he leaves his flat trying to be on time he ends up being late. There are always things what distracts him. He would walk down the street and see something related about MARVEL, and just stop completely, forgetting that he has to be somewhere. Or his favourite football team would tweet and he would stop at the side of the road until he has replied or retweeted which only would cause him scrolling down his timeline and read other tweets. Oliver would sometimes joke that Louis has an attention span of a goldfish and that’s what makes him late, not his DNA and he always get’s away with any excuse he comes up with, even if Oliver figures that he is lying.

 He feels his phone buzzing in his pocket and He don’t even have to see it to know it’s his friend. Very impatient friend. Louis knows him for almost all his life and knows just how impatient he is. He smirks remembering all those times where Oliver would just throw a fit just because Louis was late. That only makes them a perfect pair, Louis thinks smiling. He takes out his phone from his pocket and rolling his eyes he reads it.

  _Hey mate! where you at?_  - O

 He unlocks his phone typing out his excuse.

  _Sorry mate, long row at the coffee shop -_ L

 He was about to hit send hit send when suddenly Louis finds himself stumbling backwards, the contents of his drink splattering across his t-shirt.

 "You fookin prick! Look where you are going!” He shouts, cold tea soaking through his clothing, sticking to his skin.

 “Watch where you’re going pal, I have work to do,” the person retorts with a bite.

 Louis notices the professional camera hanging around his neck, and some keys dangling by his pocket. Along with his obnoxious demeanor, it more than enough for Louis to figure out that he is a paparazzi. Those assholes have no emotion, all they care about is to get a picture.

 “Yeah sure, you call stalking people and invading their privacy a job?” Louis spits back. His day had been going great up until he was harassed by this asshole, and now he is going to be even later running back home and changing his t-shirt.

 “Sorry man gotta go,” the pap says walking up to the car parked in front of the high end restaurant, rolling his eyes as he turned away from Louis.

 Louis stands up cursing under his breath as he wipes off the reminders of his drink. He recognizes the place where the guy waits as very popular for celebrities. More than once he has seen the biggest Britain's faces dine there, but he couldn’t care less. He considers celebrities as normal people as Louis is, just lucky enough to have shit load of money, but hey, Louis don’t have to deal with assholes like these paps.

He has a thought in mind, but he knows that he has to go change or at least let Oliver know he is going to be late. So he sends a quick message before following the pap.

 _Sorry mate, will be running late...got some shit to sort out first!_ -L

 He smirks walking past the pap who is waiting outside the restaurant and walks in. Once he is inside he realises that it is completely empty.

 “Hello Sir, how can I help you?” Short waiter dressed in fancy suit approaches him asking.

 “Erm, hi, are you open for lunch?” Louis asks his brain working a plan.

 “I’m afraid not today, we have some private guests here,” the waiter says eyeing Louis dirty t-shirt.

 “Is there any chance to have a quick chat to your _private guest?_ ” Louis asks.

 “I’m afraid I can’t let that happen, you can get your fan picture outside,” waiter says casually looking at the time, just to show off his rolex.

 “Well then, thanks!” Louis says already turning to leave. He feels angry that his plan didn’t work. He is about to walk out when he notices three people in the restaurant coming his way.

 He recognises one of them right away as he is on almost every tabloid and newspaper cover, a member of a boyband dating every long legged woman he is seen with.

 “Mr Styles I deeply apologise for this inconvenience, this fan-“ waiter rushes to say.

Louis could see the man's bored expression and then his eyes lands on Louis.

Louis has to lift his eyebrows at that. “Not really, but hey, I just wanted to let you know that there is a pap out there waiting for a big shot, so I came to ask you a favor,” Louis simply says not bothering about waiters death glare.

 “Sure, I can do just one quick fan picture, I’m in a rush,” Harry says smiling politely.

 “Thanks for the offer, but I’m not here for the pic,” Louis smiles apologetically, “That asshole ruined my t-shirt as you can see, so could you just use the back exit and spare him this picture?” Louis asks watching Harry’s eyes land on his wet t-shirt.

 “Harry we need to go,” brunette girl next to Harry says in thick american accent nudging him.

 “I’m sorry for what he’s done to you,” he reaches his hand out to shake.

 Louis is caught staring at his impossibly red lips before he realised that Harry is waiting for his handshake.

 “No problem mate, it all comes out in the wash,” he chuckles squeezing Harry’s large palm.

 Harry laughs at Louis response scrunching his nose, “Let’s go.” He says to the brunette. “ If you excuse us,” Harry nods to Louis and turns different way to take the back door with other two people following him.

 Louis smiles happy with his plan succeeding and wishes farewell to waiter walking out of the restaurant. He sees the pap still waiting for Harry and passes him with a smirk on his face murmuring “Have a great day!”

 He feels kind of proud for himself for doing it and relieved that Harry Styles is nothing like newspapers claims him to be. He seemed very polite and nice, even charming, not that ignorant celebrity that he was made out to be. He could agree on one thing though, Harry Styles was handsome in person just as much as in those pictures.

~

“Finally man, where have you been so long?” Louis friend Oliver asks as soon as he enters café.

“Sorry mate, had to run back home, some prick bumped in me and stained my t-shirt, had to change,” Louis explained taking a seat opposite his friend.

“I hope you showed him his place?” Oliver asks reaching out to take and sip from his drink.

“Yeah I did indeed,” Louis says smiling at the memory. He decides not to tell his friend that the said guy was a pap after Harry Styles picture, or that he met Harry Styles personally. He wants to spare that memory for himself and he knows that Oliver would freak out hearing that Louis met Harry as he is a fan of One Direction.

Louis couldn’t understand how his friend who is turning 24 next week could listen and even like that boy band Harry Styles is a part of, as far as Louis knows all teenage girls around the world was going crazy for them, including his friend. Louis would tease him about it from time to time, but his friend would just tell him to listen to their newest album and see himself what’s the deal, he’d say that they doesn’t sound like kids anymore, their music becoming more mature and audience growing with it.

Honestly Louis couldn’t get himself to listen to any of their songs nor he had a time.

“So, what we doing for my sweet 24? Any ideas?” Oliver asks bringing Louis out of his thoughts.

“Well, you said you wanna go clubbing, any particular place?” Louis says leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankles.

“Don’t know mate, are you up to discover new places?” Oliver asks a little hint of secrecy to his voice.

“What do you mean?” Louis questions.

“I want to visit this place called The Box at Soho, heard it’s a great nightclub,” Oliver says casually, but Louis knows there is something more.

“Soho? Really? As far as I’m aware every club there is fucking expensive. If you got the money sure, why not, otherwise you are spending your birthday alone. I’m not going to buy myself those drinks,” Louis wrinkled his nose.

“It’s my birthday, all on me. Please Louis, just agree,” Oliver pleads.

“Fine,” Louis rolls his eyes making his friend fistpump the air. He just hopes that it will be worth it.

~

When Louis arrives at his flat later after saying a goodbye to his friend, he goes straight to the fridge to grab a beer bottle and watch telly.

He decides on watching his favorite football team playing and as always he likes to live tweet his excitement and support to his favorite team. He knows that they would never notice him, but he didn’t do it to be noticed, he does it because he loves the team. He had a couple of thousand followers though, mostly people he has never met in his life, but supported the same football team as he.

He sends out yet another tweet of support when he decided to look through the trends. It is all kinds of stuff, but one in particular catches his eye, not because it’s football related, but because it consists of names #Harryloveshislaundry. He would ignore it any other day, but as he got to meet Harry himself today he decides to look into it, see what’s the fuss about. Once he clicks on the hashtag he is brought to all kind of tweets from fans about Harry Styles doing that and Harry Styles seen there and some screenshots of interviews he’s been at and mentioned word laundry. He was about to go back to his profile when he notices a tweet quoted by some fan saying “it all comes out in the wash.” Louis gasps surprised and clicks on the tweet to be guided to it’s source and yes, he is proven right that Harry Styles himself was using Louis words for his tweet. Louis shakes his head typing out the reply.

_@Harry_Styles What about copyright Styles? You can pay me by buying a new t-shirt ;)_

Louis chuckles at his response and hits post. He understands that there is no way Harry is going to see it, but he just feels like he had to write it.

Louis spends the rest of the day in front of TV watching different tv shows on netflix and from time to time answering to constant messages from Oliver about their lads night next week.

~

Louis wakes up from the constant buzzing of his phone. He squints his eyes from the bright light of it trying to read the messages on the screen from Oliver.

_OMG LOUIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_HARRY FRICKIN STYLES FOLLOWED YPU!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_

_HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!?!? YOU DINT EVEN FOLLOW HOM??????!????_ -O

Louis frowns at his screen trying to read through all the typos, exclamation marks and missed calls from Oliver. He scrolls down his notification tab which are littered with some random people following him and mentioning his twitter username, but at the bottom of it all there clearly is a message that in fact Harry Styles is now following him on twitter.

Louis sets his phone on the bed and rubs at his eyes, he didn’t anticipated to wake up to this kind of frenzy. He sighs dropping his head against the pillow.

“Not today, please,” he murmurs into his pillow. He hears his phone buzzing and he peeks over to see his friend Oliver calling. He sighs picking up.

“Yes?” He groans.

“Louis! Have you seen my messages, have you seen what’s happening?! Harry Styles is following you!” Oliver shouts into Louis ear making him squint.

“Yeah, I’ve seen it, not a big deal,” Louis responds around the yawn, he would rather go back to sleep than talk about Harry Styles.

“How is it possible?!? He only follows some random fans or clothing related accounts!” Oliver continued to ramble into Louis ear.

“Maybe cause I accidentally met him and called out by stealing my quote?” Louis answers not caring anymore that Oliver would know.

“You WHAT?!?” Oliver squeals in his ear making him wince.

“You heard what I said,” he simply responds.  

“I can’t believe it! Why didn’t you tell me?!? Is he hot in person just like in pictures?” Oliver asks his voice changing from high pitched and loud to almost a whisper.

“Fuck you Oli! I’m going to sleep now bye!” Louis sighs and hangs up. He plops back on the pillow closing his eyes when he hears his phone buzz from new message.

 _We are going to talk about it, you like it or not!_ -O

Louis locks his phone with another sigh and turns on the other side and falls back to sleep.

~

When Louis wakes up the second time he decides to just ignore his phone. He knows that sooner or later he would have to go through it, but he just didn’t feel like doing it now, maybe later when he will have his tea and breakfast. He takes a quick shower already feeling a lot better after it. Once he sits at his kitchen table with bowl of coco puffs he decides to finally take the phone. He opens his twitter going through his notifications. He scrolls past all the mentions from people he don’t know, because he couldn’t find himself to care about their kind of stupid questions or assumptions. One in particular makes Louis laugh out loud assuming that Louis is Harry Styles cousin.

“Yeah, sure,” Louis chuckles he gives up on his never ending notifications and just goes straight to Harry’s profile and selects Follow button. It wasn’t that he was obligated to follow back Harry or all of a sudden he was a fan, it was just Louis being Louis, he would feel kind of bad if he would ignore Harry, after all he still owed him a t-shirt.  

There is no response to Louis calling out Harry though, just the follow and it makes an idea strikethrough Louis mind. He opens Harry’s profile to send a message.

_Hi. So when and where do I get my new t-shirt? :)_

_Thanks for the follow btw._ -L

He decides to go on with his joke about t-shirt, it isn’t that he really needs a new one, he just likes to see if Harry is going to play along.

Louis spends most of his morning around the flat, just chilling or playing FIFA on his own. He couldn’t wait when his break from work would be over, due to refurbishing the restaurant. He was starting to feel bored and missed his colleagues at work even though they were annoying most of the time and liked to make fun of Louis sandwich board. From time to time he would casually check his phone screen and see if Harry answered, but it was always empty, no sign of the response. It made Louis think that maybe Harry though he was some kind of freak or obsessed with Harry that he would just send him a message asking about the shirt. Maybe people like that scared Harry off? Louis sighs giving up and starting to feel a little bad, he wishes that he could just un-send the message after all Harry Styles was a member from the biggest boyband and Louis was just Louis.

~

Another week flew by and there was still no reply from Harry. Louis found himself casually scrolling through celebrity news feed, which he never did, and learned that Harry Styles has been spotted in LA, in the picture he was with the same brunette and same dark haired guy he saw with Harry just last week.

Louis is interrupted from his unusual scroll through celebrity news with a phone call from Oliver.

“Hey mate,” Louis says answering the call.

“Louis! You ready for tonight?” His friend asks too excited.

“What’s ton- Oh shit! Is it your Birthday already?” Louis questions faking to his friend that he’d forgot he have a Birthday.

“Don’t say you forgot man, I told you lads night friday and today is friday,” Oliver sighs into Louis ear.

“I’m just messing with you mate, of course I’m ready, I was born ready!” Louis laughs hearing Oliver sigh in relief.

“Cool, I’ll see you at nine at mines?” Oliver asks.

“Yeah, see ya!” Louis answers ending the call.

He looks at his screen, time showing already 7 PM and decides that he should start to get ready if he wants to make it in time.

He takes a shower and contemplates if he should shave his stubble or leave it, he decides to leave it as it makes him look more rugged and manly. He didn’t just dress up for his friends Birthday. He hoped to come back with someone as it’s been awhile since he has gotten laid with any guy.

He styles his hair as best as he can and once he finishes he feels proud of the outcome. He moves on to his closet trying to find his best outfit. After almost all of his clothes are scattered on the floor he finally finds his tightest black jeans and same color t-shirt that clings to his body like a glove. He smiles at his reflection knowing that his outfit will get him laid for sure. He wears his black and white vans and is on his way to his friend.

~

“Wow, someone is about to get laid tonight,” Oliver whistles opening door to Louis, seeing his outfit.

“Bugger off ya twat, you ready?” Louis laughs seeing his friend in jeans and button shirt, he even has managed to find a bowtie.

“Almost, come in,” he answers leaving the door open and disappearing down the hall.

“And you tell me don’t be late,” Louis calls after his friend looking at the time.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m ready now,” Oliver comes back, phone in his hand. “Shall we?” He gestures at the door and both of them make their way out. Louis feels excited for tonight. He somehow knows it will be epic.

~

They arrive at the club half an hour later. They knew it was too early, but the row in front of the club was already halfway down the street and they knew they would have to stand there for another 30 minutes if not hour.

“Great, this is going to be great,” Louis grunts stopping behind a group of girls.  

“Don’t tell me you regret this,” Oliver questions peeking at the front of the row.

“It’s your Birthday, can’t say anything,” Louis sighs checking his phone, but still smiles.

“Damn right it is,” Oliver responds chuckling.

Exactly 32 minutes later they finally made it past the threshold of the club. It is crowded already and it takes a lot to get through the masses on the dancefloor to the bar to order drinks.

“You go lads find a table, I’ll get us drinks,” Oliver shouts over the noise close to Louis ear and he nods turning into different direction guiding their group of friends to find a spare table.

Louis squeezes through the body’s dancing and by the time he finds an empty table he feels his t-shirt sticking to his skin.

Louis waits for his friend to bring drinks making a small talk and catching up with the rest of their friends. Louis hasn’t seen them in a while. Some of them have moved to city nearby or to another part of London, which makes it difficult to see them. As he talks with the group he could notice a few pairs of eyes hungrily looking at him. He fixes his fringe feeling a little anxious, he needs a drink first, then he could start a flirt.

“I wouldn’t have imagined that it will be this crowded,” Oliver shouts over the music setting tray of beers on the table.

“What’d you expect on Friday night?” Louis says grabbing for a bottle and gulping down the cool liquid.

They finish their drinks just observing everyone and making fun of some really funny dance moves from some guys. At one point there seem to be less people and they can easily make their way to the bar without squeezing through the masses.

“Let’s go dance Louis!” Oliver shouts in Louis ear tugging by his hand, the rest of their group already taken the free space of dance floor.

“Not yet, need another drink,” Louis shakes his head gesturing at the bar. “You go on, I’ll join you in a moment,” he adds pushing his friend into direction of the other friends and the dance floor.

Louis makes his way over to the bar. He squeezes in the middle of two guys and tries to get bartender's attention.

“Hey mate, the usual!” Somebody squeezes next to Louis shouting at the bartender and he answers right away with a nod.

Louis gasps turning at the person next to him.

“Excuse me-“ Louis starts, ready to tell him off, but he stops once his eyes meet no one other than Harry Styles.

“Hi,” Harry says skimming over Louis appearance and smiles concentrating on Louis face again.

“I was here first,” Louis says annoyed.

“What are you having?” Harry asks instead running his hand through his long hair.

“Just a beer,” Louis responds and watches Harry call the bartender to order a bottle. “Thanks,” he adds smiling.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Harry asks looking curiously at Louis.

It make Louis a little self conscious under his stare that Harry didn’t remember him, but he could understand it, he probably has been approached by thousands of fans since Louis and that would explain it.

“Don’t know if you remember, but your pap ruined my t-shirt,” Louis says casually not expecting anything.

“Oh, Louis? Is it?” Harry questions glancing over Louis head in the distance.

“Yeah, Louis it is,” Louis responds smiling. He feels his cheeks heat up after knowing Harry remembers him.

“Sorry for not answering to your message, I don’t want to seem rude or anything, it’s just- complicated right now,” Harry explains looking at Louis.

“Don’t worry mate, it’s not like I was expecting it. Being in the band and all, you sure have more important things to do,” Louis assures giving a smile. Half of it was a lie anyway, but it was better if Harry didn’t knew it. He felt kind of better too, knowing that Harry read his message after all.

“Do you come often here?” Harry asks placing his elbow on bar and turning fully to face Louis.

Only now Louis has a chance to admire Harry’s outfit. His eyes skips over his almost transparent white t-shirt which makes Louis stare at Harry’s torso for too long before answering.

“No, first time actually, celebrating my friend’s birthday,” Louis answers biting his tongue, sparing a look at the dance floor to try and see Oliver, but he seems nowhere to be found.

“Really? I’m here for a birthday party too actually,” Harry says surprised. He takes his drink and sips on it watching Louis from above the rim.

“What a coincidence,” Louis says trying not to show how fidgety suddenly he feels under Harry’s gaze.

“You wanna dance?” Harry asks placing his drink on the bar, his tongue peeking out to lick at his lips.

“Yeah, sure why not,” Louis answers a bit surprised wiping his hands against his jeans.

Their dancing starts out as any normal dancing Louis would do with Oliver. They would just dance in their own space and Louis would casually grind on some random blokes if he felt interested. That is what Louis and Harry do at the start, they dance and from time to time goof around showing some really silly dance moves. Couple of drinks later their dancing goes into different kind of direction. Louis laughs at first still dancing on his own when he feels another body press against his bum and grind to rhythm of music. He falls easily in the rhythm searching for Harry on the dance floor. Blokes hands grips Louis hips and his long fingers are so impossibly close to Louis crotch that it alone makes Louis want to pull the bloke to the bathrooms with him.

Louis head falls against blokes shoulder and his hands slowly runs up the sides of Louis body. He feels tingly all over, like with every drag of this man’s hands he would leave a trail of electricity on Louis skin.

Louis feels completely lost in the moment and heat radiating from the body behind him. He starts to feel the outline of the blokes cock against his bum and Louis smiles grinding back on him with more force bringing a moan out of blokes mouth. He reaches back feeling soft curls in his hands just as the bloke leans closer to his ear and whispers “Damn you are so hot,” in Louis ear.

Everything would be alright with anyone other, but the fact that said voice belongs to no one other than Harry Styles makes Louis freeze. He spins around shell shocked and looks at Harry, his eyes wide.

“Harry? What the-“ Louis starts, looking at Harry’s goofy smile and the way he approaches Louis swinging his hips, inviting Louis back for a dance.

“You are in so much trouble young man,” suddenly someone emerges from the side and grabs Harry by the hand pulling him away. Louis notices that the person is a young woman with birthday hat on her long brown hair.

He gapes like a fish watching the scene unfold in front of him, his cock painfully straining in his tight jeans and the next moment he is left alone in the middle of dancing bodies with no Harry or Oliver in sight.

He feels too tipsy to think too much about it, so he does what he do best, he turns around and taps on some blokes shoulder.

“Hey, wanna blowjob?” Louis asks smiling seductively and the man nods already reaching out to grip Louis by the hand.

~

It’s later when Louis and Oliver walk down the street to find another cab. Their friends have gone to their homes wishing both of them goodbye, when Louis seems a lot more sober to think. He thinks back  to his dance with Harry, that he had no clue was gay or bi or whatever that was.

“Is Harry Styles straight?” Louis asks blowing out the smoke.

“What?” Oliver questions and stops in his tracks thinking for a second. “Well... he is the biggest Britain's heartthrob and ladies man, how can he not be straight?” Oliver laughs, “Girls practically falls at his feet, tho I’m sure some blokes does too. Heck, I would go gay for him,” he exclaims nearly bumping into the parking sign.

Louis just smirks at his response and continues to smoke.

He remembers the young lady saying Harry that he is in trouble, but in trouble for what? Was it his dancing and grinding on men in public place? Was it that he almost outed himself? Well, he definitely isn’t straight for that Louis is sure.

Moments later they finally catch a cab which takes them to their respective homes.  

Once Louis steps inside of his bedroom he feels too tired to even take his clothes off and falls into his bed just as he is and falls asleep.

~

Louis wakes up when it's nearing 11. He squirms under the brightness of sunlight coming through his open window. His feet feel numb for being in his shoes all night and he knows that his jeans have left a deep marks in his skin. He stumbles out of his bed, his head hurting a little. First thing he does is takes off his sweaty clothes and heads for the shower. He stands under the hot stream of water enjoying the way it runs down his body and pools around his toes. He can’t help but think about Harry and the way he grind against him, about his large hands on Louis body and his hungry lips on his neck.

“Straight, riigghhttt,” Louis smirks at the memory.

He steps out of shower drying off and brushing his teeth after. He doesn’t bother with any underwear and just puts on his sweats and size too big t-shirt.

He grabs a bowl of coco pops and heads back to his room grabbing his laptop from the tabletop.

He settles in his bed, his legs crossed, bowl of coco pops perched on them and laptop in the front. He decides to “investigate” who is Harry Styles. He knows he sounds a little absurd and week ago he couldn’t have imagined that he would do it, but hey, Harry Styles didn’t grind on him just then and his friend didn’t said he was straight. So Louis had nothing else to do and prove one or other theory wrong.

He opens google and types in “Harry Styles”. As expected there are all kinds of pictures of Harry and articles related of him. There are also a bunch of pictures of Harry with at least twelve random women. Louis clicks on each and one after another says that Harry Styles and this random model, singer, actress are dating.

“Gee, that’s a way to use fame,” Louis mumbles scrolling through the news feeds and pictures.  

There are some of the pictures where Harry looks desperate and very sad and it makes something pull at Louis heart. He could just imagine if Harry is actually closeted and what he is going through. Fuck, even before Louis came out to his parents all he could feel was insecurity and fear that maybe his parents would disown him. He could only imagine what Harry are going through, being famous and wanted by so many women and even made into womanizer just to keep his sexuality hidden. It must be difficult and depressing.

Louis sighs starting to feel a little annoyed by all of these pictures of Harry and different women, he adds “gay” at the end of Harry’s name and well, if anything Louis feels surprised after the first headline that pops out is “Harry Styles responds to gay rumors by creating more gay rumours”.

“Not as closeted as I thought,” Louis murmurs taking a spoonful of his breakfast.

There are never ending articles about Harry possibly being gay, about his responses at different interviews implying that being a female as a trait wasn’t that important or the other one where he assures his band mate of words don’t knock it til you try it after offering him to go man. There are also a lot of pictures of Harry at tour holding a rainbow flag like a cape, or supporting people who have come out as gay recently and if Louis was unsure or doubted that Lady man Harry Styles was anything, but gay, now he was hundred percent sure he really is playing for the other team.

Louis closes his laptop and sets the now empty bowl on the side table falling back on the pillows. He feels a little dizzy from all the information and pictures, it makes the ceiling above him spin a little.

He breathes reaching for his phone and types out a text to Oliver.

 _Hey, hows bday boy today? Up for late lunch?_ -L

~

Louis arrives at the café he is meeting Oliver at. The sun’s hot on his skin as he sips on his drink casually scrolling through his phone. He peaks at the time noticing that he has been waiting for Oliver almost 20 minutes. He smirks that finally he can be the one who teases him about being late.

 _Oi! You alive?_  -L

He sends the message and fixes his sunglasses on his nose.  

 _Sorry mate, I won’t make it. Feel like shit. I’ll make it up to you, promise._ -O

Louis receives answer from his friend and smiles shaking his head. To be honest he was expecting that Oliver wouldn’t show up. As he had texted him about lunch and received his not so clear answer back.

Louis sighs locking his phone and placing it besides his salad plate. He eats it enjoying the warm weather until he notices message notification on twitter. He unlocks it frowning at the screen. It’s a message from Harry Styles with a simple “Hi”.

 _Hi –_ Louis types back.

 _I might sound like a creep, but do you mind if I join you?_ -H

As soon as Louis reads his message the crease between his brows deepens and he looks up. There are quite few people sitting outside, same as Louis, but he don’t see Harry. He turns around in his chair and yes, there he is. Sitting in the far corner is Harry Styles, his sunglasses are holding his long locks away from his face and he is wearing very blue t-shirt, looking back at Louis, smile splitting his face.

 _Yeah. Sure. Creep._ -L

Louis types out as he looks at Harry. He watches him read the message and laugh out loud. The next moment he is standing and picking up his plate and coming Louis’ way.

“Hi” he says as soon as he sits down opposite Louis.

“Hi” Louis responds smiling. It’s really absurd how many things Harry can fit in his hands because suddenly their already small table is scattered with car keys, three iPhones, credit card and an extra drink.

“Sorry I thought I should ask first before showing up from nowhere.” Harry laughs stabbing salad with his fork.

“No problem.” Louis responds watching Harry poke out his tongue before food even reaches his mouth. “I’m surprised though, no paps? No sea of fans?”

“It’s not that bad actually. As long as nobody tells anyone where I am, I can have a normal day, or as long as nobody spots me.” He explains gesturing around with his fork.

“I see.” Louis nods fixing his fringe.

“You were waiting for someone?” Harry asks after a minute of silence pointing at Louis extra plate.

“Yeah. My friend. He bailed on me though, hangover and all that.” Louis explains. He notices Harry’s cheeks redden a little before he starts speaking.

“Listen. About last night.” He leans closer and lowers his voice. “I would appreciate if you wouldn’t tell anyone?” He questions biting the corner of his bottom lip.

“Yeah. No problem mate. We were both... drunk obviously.” Louis tries to laugh it off feeling his own cheeks heat up and Harry joins him. Suddenly one of Harry’s phone buzzes, he glanced apologetically at Louis.

“Shite.” Harry mumbles unlocking his phone to read the message. “Ah looks like I have to be somewhere else.” He adds rolling his eyes at his phone. “Have you paid? I’ll pay for both of us.” He says waving at the waiter.

“You don’t have to, it’s fine.” Louis rushes to add.

“Please. I still have to get you new t-shirt, remember?” Harry smirks glancing at Louis.

The waiter approach them with card machine and Harry pays. Louis feels the waiter's eyes on him, but he tries not to look his way rolling his eyes in annoyance. He sighs once the waiter prints the check and walks away.

“Asshole.” Louis says exhaling. “Thank you though, you didn’t have to. I guess now we are even.” He smiles at Harry watching him stuff his card and phones in his already tight jeans.

“No problem.” Harry answers standing a little awkward. He stares at Louis for another minute and then with a nod walks away.

Louis holds back a laugh shaking his head a little endeared by Harry’s awkwardness. He is about to eat his untouched salad when Harry sits again in front of him. This time eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

“Hey. I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?” He asks and Louis has to do a double take .

“What?” He questions taken back.

“Like, can I have your number?” Harry asks.

Louis has to pinch his thigh under the table to make sure he is not dreaming or been sunstruck or something. Was Harry Styles really asking for his number?

“I-I... Yeah. I guess. If you want.” Louis mumbles.

Harry slides one of his phones across the table and Louis reaches for it and types out his number. He doesn’t put name in leaving for Harry to do it.

“Thank you. I’ll text you.” Harry smiles and next moment he is gone, leaving Louis alone to process what just happened.

It almost feels like he’s in a daze and hopes that he put his number right, or someone who is not Louis soon will be lucky to receive a message from the one and only Harry Styles.

~

Louis walks home after finishing his salad, just thinking, wondering how much his boring life has changed ever since the pap spilled his drink. Harry fucking Styles has his number and he is... fine with it? Any other person, even Oliver, would have been over the mood, excited, running around screaming of the fact that he has their number, but to Louis it just doesn’t feel any different. Somehow it feels like Louis has known him for a long time? Although they haven’t had a lot of conversations, any they had felt natural.

Louis arrives home minutes later, sitting in the sun for a good hour has made him feel a little tired and he decides to take a nap.

It’s not until later when sun slowly settles behind his window when he sees an article dated today. It’s about Harry being spotted with some model, having a romantic date. Louis would not have cared, but the fact that Harry in the picture had the same clothes as he had when having lunch with Louis, made something stir in his stomach. Somehow it made Louis feel hurt and jealous.  

Louis smirked trying to not to pay too much attention on the way Harry was holding the models hand, or the way he was grinning, both of them were laughing about something, Harry’s eyes hidden behind sunglasses. It made Louis think that what if Harry told her about Louis and now they were laughing? What if Harry asking Louis number was just a prank, to see if Louis would give it. What if Harry was just pretending to be gay? Maybe he was all what press claimed him to be, just another ignorant celebrity.

Louis closes the app sighing. He couldn’t see anymore pictures of them. It even got worse, as soon as Louis recognised the phone in couple of other pictures, still both of them laughing, all Louis wanted to do was hide and never come out again. Harry was definitely laughing about him in those pictures.

~

It’s been two weeks since Louis had lunch with Harry Styles or he has seen him. It wasn’t that he was waiting for a text or call from him either, but Harry didn’t acknowledge him in any way. As more days went since Louis saw him, the more he was convinced that Harry was just pranking him. If Louis was being honest he thought that it would happen. Harry Styles wouldn’t just hang out with someone like Louis. Harry Styles was ¼ of world's biggest band and Louis was just Louis. He was just like any other fan or person Harry would see one day and forget their face next. That’s what Louis was, just another face in the sea of thousand faces.

Louis walks down the street of shops, adidas bag swinging in his hand. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out. Unknown number flashes across his screen and he simply taps the “accept call” button and brings the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Louis says.

“Hi” Louis recognises the deep voice belonging to Harry Styles.

“Uh.. hi” Louis responds his stomach turning. He decides to play it cool.

“I apologise for the long wait,” Harry says trying to laugh it off. When Louis doesn’t respond he continues. “Erm, I was thinking... do you wanna grab a coffee or something?” Harry asks a little awkwardly.

 “I’m afraid I can’t today,” Louis lies and it makes him feel a little bad.

“Oh, okay,” Harry breathes in Louis ear. “Well then, enjoy your day.” He says and the line goes dead.

Louis looks at the screen a little taken back. He feels something like a knot forming in his belly. He proceeds with walking back home. He feels bad that he didn’t gave Harry a chance. What if Louis wasn’t right? What if Harry just had a good time with that model and Louis just made it about himself because he was jealous? What if Harry is a nice person after all and Louis just pushed him away.

“Fuck,” Louis swears under his breath and types out a new message to the unknown number.

 _Hey. How about tomorrow? :)_ -L 

He types adding a smiley face. Answer comes literally in couple of seconds and it makes Louis smile. Maybe Harry Styles isn’t that bad after all. 

 _Sure. Where do you wanna meet?  -H_  

 _Same restaurant we had lunch last time? -L_  

 _Okay. See you there at 1?  -H_  

 _Ok! :)_ -L

Louis types out still grinning. He slides his phone back in his pocked and heads back home feeling a lot lighter, his grin splitting his face. 

~

It wasn’t that Louis wanted to impress Harry or anything. He just spend more time trying to figure out what to wear than other days. Louis sighs looking at two denim shirts to accompany his outfit. He settles on the darker one and checking the time leaves his flat.

Louis spots Harry right away. He is sitting with his back to Louis, but he is already able to tell it’s him. His signature locks flowing freely down his shoulders and wearing a white t-shirt with “hot and hard” printed on his back. Louis chuckles walking closer.  

It’s like Harry can sense him and he turns grin already splitting his face to see Louis.  

“Hi,” he says placing the sunglasses on his head, keeping the curls from falling onto his face.

“Hey,” Louis responds smiling. “You know you are not very good at hiding, I could spot you as soon as I turned the corner.” He adds chuckling and sitting opposite Harry.

“I don’t really hide to be honest,” Harry winks, “I’m just scared of what people would think if they saw me dressed in disguise.” He sips on his orange colored drink through the straw.

“Yeah, that idea does sound stupid now,” Louis laughs trying not to look at the way Harry’s cheeks hollow.

Harry smiles after sipping on his drink and searches for what Louis thinks is waiter. When he finally spots one he lifts his hand up and gestures her over.

“We are ready to order,” he smiles and Louis realises he hasn’t even looked at the menu.

“Go on, I need just a sec,” Louis responds looking at Harry.

“I’d like Caesar salad with chicken and extra avocado, please.” Harry says his order and Louis can’t stop his amused smile.

“Right, I’m having steak and red onion baguette,” Louis reads the first thing he sees on his menu.

“Thank you,” Harry says as the waitress leaves with their order.

They fall into silence after that. Louis caught up in his head, trying to think what he could ask Harry or either his questions would be appropriate to ask or not. Harry beats him to it though.

“What do you usually do when you don’t hang out with your friend or me?” Harry grins asking.

“Erm,” Louis draws out, he isn’t sure how Harry will react to his “job”. “I don’t really-“ Louis starts and is about to tell that he is just standing on the street daily with sandwich board on his shoulders, promoting them to every passerby while his generous Gran is paying for his flat. He knows Harry would laugh at him for that so he decides to say it a little differently.  

“I’m part-time waiter as well, so yeah,” Louis lies and bites his tongue looking somewhere else than at Harry, though he can sense him intently looking at him.

“Okay. I once worked at the bakery, nothing like being a waiter, but I can relate,” Harry adds smiling.

“Are you serious? I though you’ve been famous since childhood,” Louis gasps and notices how Harry’s smile falters a bit at Louis’ words. “Sorry I didn’t mean to sound rude,” Louis adds in hurry.

“No, no it’s fine. I just-“ Harry starts sighing. “I don’t really like when people say that I’m famous. I don’t... I don’t like that word, I’m really not. I just happen to be in the biggest boy-band, but that doesn’t change me or who I am, you know?” Harry says and there is that hint of hurt or sadness to his voice.

“Sorry,”’Louis murmurs sliding tomato around his place. He isn’t that hungry all of a sudden.

“Well...” Harry draws continuing the awkward silence.  

Louis looks at Harry’s plate and he hadn’t touched his food too. The thing is, he can say how sorry he is, but it won't stop Louis from feeling guilty about his words. Louis has started to like Harry and here he went to hurt him, showing that he is one of “those” people who thinks he isn’t just an ordinary guy like him. If anything it makes him feel even a little anger.

“Do you have any sisters?” Harry asks all of a sudden and Louis secretly thanks him for that.

“Yeah, I have loads,” Louis laughs. “Five sisters and one brother,” he adds reaching for his drink.

“Are you serious?” Harry practically gapes like a fish at his answer.

“Yeah, my mom had two sets of twins,” Louis smiles.

“I feel so embarrassed that I have just one sister and older than me, constantly giving me shit,” Harry laughs. “I can’t imagine how it must be for you.”

“The birthdays are worst to remember,” Louis jokes. “They are all really great actually,” he adds thoughtfully. Now just thinking about his family it makes him feel homesick, he hadn’t been visiting them in weeks.

“You must miss them,” Harry says as able to read Louis thoughts.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees.

“Do you want-“ Harry starts, but gets interrupted by his phone ringing. “Sorry, I have to take this,” he says apologetically gesturing at his phone.

Louis just nods and watch Harry answer the phone. As soon as he does Harry’s brows furrow making a crease form between them. He locks his eyes with Louis and to whomever he is talking to says, “Yes”. Louis wonders if after his call he is going to excuse himself, thank for the lunch and disappear for another couple of weeks until he remembers that he has name “Louis” in his contact list. Louis can’t help these thoughts, he even thinks he can see Harry already working a plan in his head what to say and how.  

Harry sighs ending his call. He sits there as Louis watches him without saying anything.

“Work calls?” Louis says instead of Harry and he nods.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says apologetically.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that,” Louis forces a smile. “Thanks for the lunch,” he adds already searching for a waiter.

“My pleasure,” Harry whispers still frozen in his seat, his hand on his phone. “I know you are not really a fan of our music, but do you want to come tomorrow to see us perform?” Harry blurts out looking at Louis sheepishly.

“What?” Louis asks taken back.

“We have this secret session tomorrow with small crowd of fans and... Do you wanna come?” Harry repeats.

“I-Yeah, okay,” Louis answers. If anything he is surprised. He was ready to say goodbye to Harry for another couple of weeks of silence until he sees him. Now Harry surprises him with invitation to a concert, tomorrow, which makes Louis feel guilt again. This time about the fact that Louis was thinking so low of him, he thought he knows him, but Harry once again proves him wrong.

“Great,” Harry smiles falling back in his chair, his hand finally leaving the phone. It’s like Louis can see a relief wash over him.

“Yeah,” Louis returns a smile.

“I’ll send you the adress this evening, I’m not sure where it’s gonna be myself as it’s at secret location,” Harry laughs air quoting the “secret location” and Louis joins in.

“Sure,” he agrees and gets back to his forgotten steak baguette.

~

Louis has been driving in the car for about an hour, by this time he is sure that the driver is just circling around the few blocks with a thought that Louis doesn’t see or recognise the area.

Last night when Louis received the message from Harry with the location he said that he is going to send a car for him as his management required it for safety reasons. It’s secret location and it should stay that way without any danger that information could leak or somebody could recognize Louis and follow him.

That's how he ended up in the back of a silver van with tinted windows, driving around the London for an hour.

“Great,” Louis chuckles seeing the same restaurant sign for the third time.

 _Thanks._ Louis sends Harry a text.

 _No problem ;) wait. What are you thanking me for???_ -H

Harry’s answer comes through after few minutes making Louis grin.

 _We been driving around the block for an hour?? Really? What kind of safety precaution is this? Are they putting fans through it too?_ -L

Louis texts. They stop at the red light and Louis turns around in his seat searching for another silver van or buss with fans.

 _Yeah about that..._ -H

Louis is about to ask what, when the rest of the message from Harry comes through.

 _Fans were just dropped off here like 30 minutes ago. I believe you are the only one who has to go through that. I’m sorry :)_ -H

Louis gasps holding back a laugh. He shakes his head writing a reply.

 _I must be special or they don’t trust me. Believe it’s the second one. :(_ -L

 _I’d say special more like ;) x._ -H

Louis reads Harry’s reply and it somehow makes him blush. He feels hotness crawl up his neck and reach his cheeks. It always has been just friendly chats back and forth with Harry and now that little “x” at the end it makes him lose his shit.

“Get it together Louis,” he says to himself just as the car stops in front of the tall, old building.

Louis looks at the driver questioning and he nods at him with a small smile.

“This is it. Have fun,” the driver says.

“Thanks,” Louis breathes and opens the door. Little further ahead he sees the signature red buses which might have taken the fans here.

Louis walks up the door hearing the drivers footsteps behind him. He spins around just to make sure he is going in the right direction.  

“Go on in, it’s about to start,” the driver says and Louis walks inside.  

It’s dark at first until his eyes adjust and he sees flashing red light at the end of the long corridor. He makes sure once again that the driver is still with him. It makes him think  what reason is he following Louis. He is not even trying to show him the way, just following him around like a dog.

He makes his way further down the corridor until he reaches dimly lit room, with high ceiling. The first thing Louis notices or more like comes across is very large poster of Harry. It makes Louis stop and stare, take in his bearings until he can move again. He feels like dreaming and the poster of Harry just laughing in the camera makes his heart flutter. He breaks his eyes away from Harry and looks around, proceeding to follow now the sudden beats of music.

There are more and more posters of Harry and him with his bandmates and of course them alone too. On some of them Louis sees a writings that fans have left and one particular rainbow on one of them caughts Louis eye.  

He doesn’t go into too much detail and doesn’t try to read what kind of messages fans have left them and he just proceeds following around the posters and music.

It gets louder as Louis approaches the doorway into room where he can already spot flashing lights and crowd of fans.  

He walks out at the back of the crowd. There are more fans than Louis thought. They are everywhere, up on the balcony, all around the stage. And he is just there.

Something happens that Louis can’t quite explain. It feels like he has just walked into something that isn’t real. Like he has walked into wonderland of some sort. The lights and music seems like it has taken Louis somewhere away. Somehow he imagined that there would be a lot of screaming and shouting and yelling from fans. Instead they seem more like hypnotised. They just stand there all as one, sway along the music, some of them sing or wave their hands. They just seem weirdly relaxed, more like just chilling while listening to the world's biggest band sing.

Louis finds a perfect spot where he can still stay a little further away from the crowd and still see the band.

They start a new song as Louis settles in and from the first beat Louis loves it. It’s upbeat and when they guy with puppy eyes sings his chorus Louis wonders who has written the lyrics. They go through the song and harmonize perfectly, Louis feels a little bad for thinking so lowly of the band before now. He understands now what Oliver meant by “more mature” and why he liked them so much.

He watches the way Harry’s eyes travel around the crowd, like he is looking for something, someone. And then its hits Louis. _Is he looking for me?_ Louis thinks.

“..But you got stars they’re in your eyes. And I’ve got something missing tonight-“ Harry sings as his eyes finally locks on Louis’.

He is taken a little back by it, but he manages to lift his hand and wave mouthing “hi”, which makes Harry scrunch up his nose to hide a smile.

Harry adverts his eyes somewhere away then and once he has to sing his part he looks at Louis again and sings it to him. It makes Louis feel a little weird and the fluttering in his chest only grows. He thinks he sees some of the heads turn following Harry’s gaze and it makes the hotness crawl up his cheeks, he just hopes its dark enough that they cant see him blushing.

They finish their song and it switches to something more faster and uptempo. Louis just watches Harry in awe prancing around the little stage, blowing water into the air as the beats kick in and his band mates take their turn to sing. Harry sings about being in the back of the car and someone crawling all over him and he goes down on the mic stand. It only makes fans scream for the first time since Louis’ been here and Harry seems to be enjoying that. He continues to sing and look at Louis.  

Suddenly it feels like a game Harry has invited Louis to play. At certain words he would look Louis way and sing them to him making Louis squirm under his gaze. As much as Louis is trying to laugh it off it makes him feel hot. He never had imagined a hot boy band member like Harry teasing him in front of the fans. One moment he would stand still or jump around having the time of his life and the other he would be grinding down on the mic stand or grabbing his crotch singing “let me touch you where you’re hottest” while looking at Louis and he can swear that Harry mouths “hardest” instead.

There are more heads turning to see to whom Harry sings as they proceed with their list of songs. Louis enjoys every single one of them, more than he would have expected. By the time they announce their last song “Walking in the wind” Louis is already buzzing from anticipation to get and finally talk with Harry, even if the first part of it will consist of him saying how brilliant songs they have and just everything about the atmosphere of the concert he loved.

Everyone sings along as they go through the last song. Louis feels a lot like he isn’t the only one who doesn’t want this to end. He has been to a few live concerts, but never to one like this. They go around the stage touching every hand reaching for them as they sing. It comes to a part where Harry sings his verse while others still walk around interacting with fans.  

“And I know we'll be alright child

Just close your eyes and see

I'll be by your side

Any time you're needing me” Harry sings as the room falls quiet he proceeds and it’s like something has blown up and suddenly there are voices from all around singing along with four guys in the middle of it all. Louis can’t describe how it makes him feel, but he knows for sure that there is something special they have between the band and their fans and Louis is lucky enough to be able to experience it.

Harry and his band mates bow in front of everyone saying thank yous to everyone. Louis is pretty sure they can't hear them with everyone screaming as they leave the stage. Louis notices some of them even shed a tear, for some reason Louis doesn’t want it to end either, it's like he has to return back to reality without him approving.  

Louis looks one last time around for any sign of Harry. He don't see him and he figures to just go back where he came in from. His phone signals as he is about to go and he pulls it out to read the message.

 _Meet me at the back?_  -H

It says and Louis smiles typing out _see you in a bit :)_

He stuffs his phone back in the pocket and is about to go when someone taps on his shoulder and he turns around to see three girls smiling at him.

“Hello,” Louis says to their grinning faces.

“Are you this guy?” One of them says shoving her phone in his face. Louis has to step back to have clear view of the picture she is showing. It’s him indeed. Him and Harry from their lunch yesterday. Of what Louis can see both of them are laughing, enjoying their lunch. The thing is Louis can probably play it off as not him cause he sees just the back of his head, but then again why would he lie? If there were more pictures to this, he would just look stupid and it’s nothing like they are doing something they shouldn’t.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Louis confirms and the three of them grin exchanging looks.

“Where do you know Harry from? Are you his cousin?” The other one asks and it makes Louis to almost laugh out loud.

“No. I’m not his cousin,” Louis shortly replies. “Sorry ladies I’m in a bit of a rush,” he adds excusing himself. He walks away from the three of them with two-sided feelings. At one moment he wanted to laugh and the other he felt angry, he can only imagine what his twitter is going to look like later. It wasn't enough of Harry following him, now they have pictures of him and Harry having lunch, of him probably here and oh my all those moments Harry was serenading to Louis are going to send Louis twitter into meltdown.

He sets his mind on telling Harry of what kind of mess he has thrown Louis into. He isn’t sure he will ever get out of it, not now when they have pictures of him and Harry, all those unanswered questions. Louis was just trying to be nice and all he got in return is his world being turned upside down.  

He already repeats the words in his head he is ready to tell Harry, but it all goes away as soon as he sees him. He stands across the room minding his own business, waiting for Louis while he is leaning against the wall, his long legs crossed at ankles, phone in his hand. He lifts his gaze like sensing that Louis is there. His cheeks seem to be flushed as Louis walks closer to him. He pushes away from the wall and Louis stops one step apart.

“Hi,” he exhales gazing into Louis eyes.

“Hi,” Louis answers and just like that all the anger disappears. His mind goes blank from all the things he were about to say.

“Did you had a good time?” Harry asks half whispering.

“Yeah” Louis nods. “You might have gained another fan,” he adds with a wink.

Harry just smiles, his green eyes piercing into Louis’, his left dimple on full display. He opens his mouth to say something, but Louis’ sees him looking past his shoulder, stillness in his face.

Louis turns around to see a group of fans standing, watching them, he thinks he sees a phone taking picture or filming and Louis feels like they have taken away a little part of Louis in that picture or video. They have taken something from both of them without their knowing.

“Hi,” Harry suddenly shouts and grabbing Louis by the hand he pulls him around the corner and they are gone. They run down the dimly lit corridor and Louis hears Harry chuckle, he can’t stop his own grin escaping. It feels like they are at school or something, just running down the corridor and laughing without any care in the world.

They reach the back exit and jump into dark Van that’s parked there. Harry steps aside gesturing for Louis to climb in first and as soon as he settles next to Louis the doors are closing and they are on their way.  

“Where to?” The driver asks.

“Home,” Harry simply responds looking at Louis and smiling.

Louis doesn’t have to be magician to understand what Harry means. It’s not like he is anticipating to go to Harry’s home or wants to be invited over. After today's events Louis has a lot to think about, he still feels a little dazed from the fans, lights and Harry. He needs time to figure it out. If there is anything to figure out at all.

Harry drops Louis off at his flat promising to text. Louis just smiles and wishes him goodbye. Once he is left alone on the street next to his flat he breathes deeply. He feels too tired to think. He will do that tomorrow, he promises and makes his way inside.

~

They exchange texts almost every day since the concert. Louis learns a lot of new things about Harry just as he lets him know parts of Louis.  

As Louis knew, the twitter next day was full of mentions of him and Harry, full of pictures and the video of both of them running away.  

All of it doesn’t seem to bother Louis once he talked to Harry about it. He helped to explain him that his fans were passionate about them and every single thing meant something big. But there was one thing that never left Louis mind. He couldn’t seem to forget that picture the girl from the concert showed him. They didn't came across any fans that day, it was too high quality to be taken by someone other than fan stumbling across them. Louis thinks that it could be a work of pap. _Could it be that Harry knew there was a pap?_ Louis found himself asking, doubting the situation.

He was afraid to bring it up to Harry. Was afraid to ruin the friendship that was starting to grow between them, so Louis left it at that. Pushed the thought to the deepest corner of his mind and decided to enjoy their new friendship.

~

 _What you doing tonight?_  -H

Louis read the new text from Harry. He contemplated what to answer. He had a break at his work, his sandwich board laying by his feet.

 _Nothing I guess. You’ve got something in mind?_ -L

He types out trying to suppress the smile. It wasn’t that someone could see, he just seemed to grin like an idiot at every message he received from Harry and it was starting to bother him. Lately all of the things Harry did or wrote seemed more funny and exciting, even simple things as cooking or going for a run.

 _Movie night at mine?_ -H

Harry texts back. Louis is about to agree when he remembers the morning shift he has tomorrow.

 _Sorry, I’ve got early morning tomorrow :(_ -L

 _Movie night at yours? I promise I’ll be gone by 12 :)_ -H

 

Louis smiles staring the message. He re-reads it about ten times until he is ready to respond.

 _Ok. Be here by 7. Bring popcorn ! ;)_ -L

~

“Hi,” Harry says as soon as Louis opens the door. He lifts a bag from Tesco, “got the popcorn and snacks,” he adds grinning.

“Perfect, come on in,” Louis says stepping aside and letting Harry in. He watch Harry cautiously looking around Louis flat. Louis knows that it's nothing impressive, but he is glad that he at least has it for himself.

“It’s nice,” Harry says turning to look at Louis.

“Don’t flatter me Harold,” he jokes playfully pushing Harry away as he makes his way past him. “Lets prepare the popcorn, I already got the movie in,” he adds walking into kitchen. He turns around to see Harry following him only minutes later.

“Sorry, got rid of my boots,” Harry says placing the bag on the worktop. “What movie is it?” He questions sitting down on the chair.

“The Amazing Spider Man,” Louis answers casually, taking in Harry’s expression. “What? You don’t like it?” He questions

“No, it’s fine. I can watch it, but the next movie I’m choosing,” he smiles settling his elbows on the table.

“Are you seriously thinking that I am going to make the popcorn?” Louis gasps  seeing that Harry has no intention of moving.

“Aren’t you?” Harry questions surprised.

“If you like to eat coal, sure why not,” Louis simply responds opening the bag and reaching for the popcorn.

“No! Let me,” Harry grabs the bag out of Louis hands and stands up. “Thought you couldn’t cook, but you didn’t mention anything about microwave,” Harry explains.

“I burn everything I touch, Harold. By now you should know it,” Louis says settling into the chair Harry was sitting in.

“What would you do without me,” Harry says shaking his head, placing the bag of popcorn into microwave.

“Go to sleep? Have a coco pops as popcorn?” Louis grins.

Harry grins back at him as he sets the time on microwave and stands next to it as the time pass.

Once the popcorn is ready they make their way to Louis small living room where the movie is already waiting for them.

Louis takes his usual spot in the sofas corner folding his legs under himself. The sofa isn't too big though and when Harry settles on the other side of it, it just leaves space big enough between them to place the bowl of popcorn there. Harry sits with his long legs crossed and it has Louis wondering how he still can be so flexible in his tight black jeans.

They watch the movie. From time to time Louis would look at the Harry just to make sure he is watching the movie and he would catch him looking back at him. Louis would just smile, but that smile wouldn’t be nothing compared to how he felt inside. If he is being honest the fluttering kind of scared him, he knew exactly what it meant, he wasn't a fool and it wouldn’t be the first time he has fallen for someone, but he couldn’t have even imagined to fall for someone like Harry. Harry that was...unreachable for Louis, he was ¼ of biggest boy-band, still in the closet and the only thing Louis would get out of it would be a broken heart. So he tries not to think about the feeling too much and tries to live in the moment, without expecting anything from Harry.

Louis watch as Spider Man jumps from building to building when something hits his cheek. He brushes it off just stirring slightly his place and continues to watch the movie. It happens again, this time something hits his forehead, just above his eyebrow. He takes his gaze away from the tv just to see a popcorn rolling off of his lap and to the floor. He can't stop the smile that's already escaping his lips when he turns his head to look at Harry. He acts as he hasn’t done anything, just sits there, his eyes trained at the tv screen, throwing a piece by piece of popcorn in his mouth. He looks rather smug.

Louis reaches out to grab a handful of popcorn he pops just one piece in his mouth before throwing all of it at Harry. He squeaks in sudden surprise by Louis’ attack almost jumping up.  

“Heeyyy, what’s that for?” He asks laughing, removing popcorn from his lap.

“Don’t make a fool out of me Styles. I know what you have been doing,” Louis chuckles.

“Oh well,” Harry simply responds reaching for the popcorn and taking a handful of it.

“Then I guess you won't mind if I do this,” he says throwing all of it at Louis, his face split in mischievous grin.

The only thing Louis has time to do is gasp when the wave of popcorn hits his face and chest. He recovers quickly enough to charge forward to grab the popcorn too and throw another round at Harry. As expected Harry launches at the bowl of popcorn too and soon enough it turn into popcorn fight across the sofa. They laugh as they throw popcorn at each other, when there is none left they proceed with throwing the little pillows and Harry even finds an old sock that hits Louis right on the nose.

Somehow Louis ends up on his back and Harry hovering over him a pillow between them and both of them panting. They just stare at each other for a moment before they realise how actually close they are.

“I surrender,” Louis breathes lifting his hands above his head.

Harry don't respond he just smiles and if he don’t just lean closer to Louis he must be imagining things.

Louis knows, wants Harry to kiss him, but he isn’t sure that Harry feels the same and wants that too.

“I-“ Harry starts leaning back. “I think I should go,” he says sitting up and Louis feels like someone has punched him in the gut.

“O-okay, if you want to,” Louis says sitting up as well. He finds another piece of popcorn in his hair and throws it on the floor while following Harry.

He watch Harry wear his boots and then he straightens and just stands looking at Louis.

“It was fun,” he says smiling a little.

“Yeah, thank you for that,” Louis answers smiling back.

“Have a good night, Louis,” Harry adds reaching for the doorknob.

“You too,” Louis responds.  

Harry opens the door and is about to step outside when Louis can’t stop himself and reaches out to clasp Harry’s hand before he is gone.

“Harry-“ he says making him stop in his tracks and turn to face Louis. “Text me, yeah?” He asks, even though he knows he shouldn't, but he just feels like he needs to assure Harry that everything is alright.

Harry nods still looking at Louis and then he takes the final step forward Louis and places a kiss on his cheek. It’s so sudden and quick that Louis don’t have time to acknowledge it or respond and then he is gone, his words “I will” hanging in the air, leaving Louis surprised in his hallway.

~

Harry doesn’t text the next day. He doesn’t text even the day after, which turns into week. From the constant tabloids and media Louis finds out that Harry has gone to LA, has been seen there with his friends and family. He holds onto thought that he probably doesn’t have an international phone number or has been busy to text him back.

Louis spends his days at his work and catching up with Oliver. He didn’t had a chance to tell him about the concert so he does so when they meet up for a game of FIFA at Louis’.

“I can’t believe you didn’t invite me,” Oliver shrugs hitting the buttons on the console.

“Sorry mate, I just didn’t want to make Haz feel like I’m using him or summat,” Louis explained.

“Oooo so now you have pet names for each other?” Oliver teases and it makes Louis realise his mistake. He didn't even think about it, it just rolled off his tongue like nothing.

“Shut up,” Louis responds chuckling and gains a point making Oliver huff in annoyance.

“Looks like I hit your soft spot,” Oliver jokes and Louis uses the moment to fist his on the shoulder.

“If you don’t stop I will hit you in your soft spot any minute,” Louis laughs, escaping his friends fisted hand trying to his him back.

“Okay, okay, I won't mention it,” Oliver says but still grins.

Louis knows him too well to know that he wouldn't just give up like that, he secretly knows that he has something on his mind and he won't be the one to reveal it until time comes.

They continue to play their game of FIFA with a laugh or swear word here and there when Louis phone buzzes on the coffee table.

His hand almost automatically reaches for it, but he stops it midway there settling back into his spot.

“Hazza tweeted,” Oliver says in his teasing voice.

Louis turns to look at him and he already has his phone out and scrolling through the feed.

“So I guess you have notifications in for him too?” Oliver questions chuckling and Louis barely holds back his urge to slap his grin off his face.

“Maybe,” Louis simply responds.

“Popcorn problems. What the fuck?” Oliver huffs reading out the tweet. “I swear to God he doesn’t make sense most of the time. Is the guy so cryptic in persona too?” Oliver asks then a deep crease between his brows.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Louis responds a little smile escaping his lips.

The tweet makes him remember their popcorn fight and as more he thinks about it more it makes his heart flutter. He swore that he would keep it at bay, but it always comes back to him without any warning, he isn't sure he can lock it away so easily. It also makes him a little mad that Harry hasn't texted him, that he hasn't texted him for a week or even the day after to just assure that everything between them is alright. He is sure that he didn't go to LA the next morning anyway and it just makes him wonder how true Harry really is with him, how much of that is real. How much of the real Harry Styles Louis’ actually knows.

“Right,” Oliver says under his breath and places his phone back into his pocket. “So you ready for the round three?” He asks smirking, his eyes trained on the screen.

~

Later when Louis is left alone he finally takes his phone to get rid of the notification on his screen. As it turns out it wasnt twitter notification from Harry. Louis discovers that it was a message from him instead.

 _Hi. You must be sick already of my apologies, but I’m truly sorry. I needed time to think and there is something I need to tell you._ -H

Louis reads his message and his mind starts spinning. It goes back to the thought of Harry finally understanding that Louis is just Louis and Harry is famous. Maybe finally he has discovered that Louis can’t give him any good. That Louis has made his life into the mess, Louis could be a problem that outs him from the closet he is willing to be in because of his career as an artist.

Louis breathes typing out the message, as difficult as it is he has made his decision too.

 _Okay. There is something I want to tell you too actually. When and where?_ -L

 _I’m back to UK tomorrow. Want to meet up at my place?_ -H

His answers comes through almost instantly. It sounds weird that he would want to meet up at his place just to tell Louis that their friendship is over.

_I’ll text you the address tomorrow. -H_

Louis almost laughs out loud. _We know how good you are at that._ He thinks to himself and it’s like Harry has heard his thoughts and then there is another text from him.

 _I promise._ -H

Louis sets his phone back on the coffee table and without another thought of tomorrow decides to find something to eat.

~

Louis looks once more at the address in his phone and the tall gate with large, white building behind it. He was sure that Harry lives in the flat somewhere in the London, heck, he even think he has seen fan pictures around that place stating that it's the place where Harry Styles lives. This. This wasn’t what Louis expected receiving the address this morning.

He takes deep breath and is about to reach for the buzzer when gate unlocks on his own.  

“What the-“ he blurts, but then he notices the small camera on the side of the gate and waves at it mouthing “thanks”. He walks in, making sure the gate is locked behind him. It’s quite a walk up to the building and Louis uses the moment to distract himself from the thinking. He decides to count his steps, get his mind off of the conversation he is about to have.

“Hi,” Louis lifts his eyes off the ground and counting to see Harry say.

He stands in the doorway in just white t-shirt and same colour shorts. His hair in a bun and the stray curls held back by a headband.

“Hi,” Louis smiles squinting a little, sun shining in his eyes.

“Come in,” Harry says once Louis has reached the steps. He opens the door wider for Louis to pass.

As Louis walks in he walks right into large room. The are barely any wall around. Living Room, kitchen and dining area seems to be connected in the same room. There is one doorway to another large space and all Louis can see from his point of view is wall high windows and the clear of swimming pool. There are dark wood stairs to the second floor which stands out on rather light interior Harry has.

Louis notices that Harry has bare feet and he slips out of his Vans. The marble floors are cold, he can feel them thought his socked feet and he only wonders how Harry can walk around unbothered by getting his feet cold.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Harry questions walking past Louis to the kitchen area.

“Tea?” Louis questions and Harry nods at that.

He follows Harry to the kitchen and carefully sits on one of the bar stools. He sighs happy that his feet are off the cold floors. Harry prepares Louis’ a tea in the silence. He hims some tune as he does so but Louis can’t quite put where he has heard it.

Once the tea is in front of Louis Harry takes the seat opposite him, bright orange drink in his own hand. Louis sips at his tea sparing a look at Harry over the rim. Only now Louis realises that the guy seems very fidgety. His eyes shooting around the room, it never has been so awkward.

“So,” Harry says placing his drink on the table.

“So,” Louis responds wrapping his hands around the warm mug.

“Okay,” Harry starts. “Jesus, I never thought I’ll have to go through it again,” he adds huffing.

Louis just nods allowing Harry to say what he has to.

“I’m gay,” Harry says after taking a deep breath and looking at Louis.

“Okay,” Louis simply responds. It’s not that he didn’t knew, it just seems that Harry has thought differently. “I figured that much,” he adds with a little smile.

“Okay, I’m not out...Yet,” Harry continues. “I just wanted to ask you to keep it between us? Like it’s not that I don’t trust you, I do and I want to be your friend, but like, keep it between us?” He adds hopefully.

“Okay. So... Are you suggesting that I can’t be your friend if someone finds out? Even if it’s not me,” Louis questions because to his ears it sounds awfully like that.  

“No, it’s not like that,” Harry huffs in annoyance. “I’m sorry it’s just... complicated,” he says and by the tone it's sounds like he’s giving up.

Louis sighs. He thinks that his best choice right now would be just leave. Leave and forget that he has ever met Harry Styles. Forget that he even exists, but where that would get him? He looks at Harry sitting across from him and all he wants to do is hug him and tell him that he understands. He is there for him and will always be. Somehow, even if he doesn’t know him too well, he feels like he knows him for all his life.

“It’s okay. I understand,” Louis finally says reaching out and squeezing Harry's hand. It warm despite the cold drink. “I’m here for you if you want to talk. I reckon it can't be easy when you have to act straight most of the time,” he assures making Harry nod along his words.

“Thank you, Louis,” Harry mumbles looking up. He smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Is there something else?” Louis questions.

“N-no,” Harry responds shaking his head.

“Okay. Now come and show me around,” Louis says standing up. He feels goosebumps for on his skin once his socked feet hit the floor again. He reaches for Harry's hand and he takes it easily intertwining them.

“A little tour around would be nice,” Harry says, this time grinning.

Louis follows him. Their hands intertwined. He knows he should focus on the things Harry says as they walk around, but he can’t. He tries, but he can’t. His thoughts and eyes always slip to their hands. Harry’s hand feels so warm and Louis’ folds into it like puzzle piece. It even feels like the warmness form Harry’s hand is radiating through Louis now. Suddenly he can't feel the floors so cold anymore, he gets that prickling feeling like walking on hot sand at the beach. By the end of the house tour they end up outside on the porch afternoon sun warming their faces. They stand there looking at the large space in front of them.

“Do you have a football?” Louis asks squinting at the sun.

“No,” Harry shrugs. “I guess I should invest in some, but I’m not really good at it, just so you know,” he chuckles.

“No, it’s fine. I can bring mine over, I have a couple spare ones,” Louis offers smiling himself.

“Sure,” Harry agrees.  

They just stand there looking at the empty space, their hands still holding one another. Louis sees Harry turn towards him in his peripheral. He looks at him questioningly and he seems a little off.

“What’s up?” Louis questions.

“I-,” Harry starts letting go of Louis hand. He huffs in annoyance his eyes shooting around. “I lied to you,” he says.

The first thing Louis thinks about is that he has realised that he doesn't want Louis as his friend. That he has lied about it and now has changed his mind.

“What do you mean?” Louis questions.

“I- I... I know I might sound stupid, but I like you. I like you a lot,” Harry says shrugging, biting his lip.

Louis is taken back by Harry’s confession. The thought that Louis isn't the only one feeling something towards Harry spreading over his body.

“And where is the lie?” He asks.

“I feel like I know you a lot longer than I actually know you and like, you can disagree with me on this,” Harry starts.

It almost makes Louis laugh at how adorable he looks stumbling over his own words.

“So I... I don’t want to be your friend,” he says and his words makes Louis frown. Harry sees as much cause he is quick to correct his words. “I mean I want to be friends with you, but I also want to be something more,” he says, his hands awkwardly swinging by his sides.

“What do you want from me?” Louis asks instead of answering. He wants to be with Harry too, be something more because he has felt the same. He has felt like he knows him longer than that, but he also knows that it can't be that easy with him, there are things that should be discussed.

“You, I want you,” Harry simply responds concern written on his face like he wouldn't believe Louis is asking something like that.

“I want you too, but at what price? What am I giving up here? What’s at stake, Harry. It can’t be that easy as it sounds,” Louis says and reaches his hand out to squeeze at Harry’s bicep.

“You are not giving up anything here. We just have to keep it as a secret, for now,” Harry explains.

“And?” Louis urges him to continue, he steps closer.

“And that's it,” Harry concludes. “It’s really up to you. I know I’m asking a lot and you have every right to say no. I’ll still be your friend even if you don't agree,” he adds shrugging.

“Okay,” Louis says smiling.

“Okay what?” Harry asks.

“I feel the same towards you and it can’t be that difficult when we have each other, right?” Louis questions.

“Yeah, and?” Harry says uncertainty in his voice.

“Yes, I want to be with you too,” Louis smiles.

Harry makes no move just stares at him and smiles too.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Louis asks rolling his eyes.

“Oh, y-yes, sure, yes,” Harry stutters taking a step impossibly closer. “Sorry, I just feel a little woozy,” he smiles and leans closer to Louis.

They just look at each other, their eyes skipping to each other lips and then it happens. It’s unsure at first, their lips barely touching, much like a soft touch, like a pinch of electricity and sparks fly behind Louis closed eyes. It turns steady as Harry wraps his arms around Louis and just pulls him in, their lips molding together, turning into more steady rhythm.

Louis enjoys every second of it. He holds onto Harry as they kiss and it feels close to heaven. The fluttering he has felt for so long overtakes all of his body making him feel much like flying, like walking on the clouds.

They break apart after a while of kissing and licking their greedy tongues into each others hot mouths, both breathless. They hold each other in a hug and under Louis’ palm Harry's skin feels too hot radiating the warmness. He holds onto him tightly without a thought to let go.  

When they do let each other willingly go it’s only to walk back inside, both happy and buzzing.

 ~

From then on they would spend every day they can together. Harry would text Louis every day and Louis would do the same. Every time Harry would have to go to LA or somewhere else they would spend as much time together as they can before he leaves. Even then they would call and text non stop.

Every time Louis would go over to Harry or Harry would visit Louis they would end up in a makeout session, but never more than that. Louis would feel that Harry is sporting a semi while they kiss on the couch, movie in the background long forgotten, but it never would go further than just kissing and touching each other. Harry would never try to touch Louis where he craved to feel him the most and Louis would never risk to touch him there as well unsure if that was allowed. Despite that, they would get closer with every passing day creating their own little world away from everyone. There wouldn't be a second where Louis would doubt Harry again even if sometimes he would come across tabloids of Harry and some model. He doesn’t care what they says he trusts Harry and there could be nothing that can change that.

Louis walks down the already familiar gravel road that leads up to Harry's door. He always has this fluttering feeling, excitement when he is about to see Harry. Know that he will kiss him, feel his plump lips on his, his large hands holding him close.

He knocks on the door before reaching for the handle and walking in through the door he knows will already be unlocked for him.

“Honey I’m home!” He shouts around the smile.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Harry shouts back and once Louis takes off his shoes he heads straight for the kitchen area to find Harry there.

He stands with his back to Louis looking over the pot on the stove, spatula in his hand. Louis walks to him and wrapping his hands around his waist buries his face in his back, inhaling deeply.

“I missed you so much,” he says a little mumbled by Harry’s back. He loves the smell of Harry, more when he has come out of shower and smells like peach and mango. Just like now.

“It’s been just three days, Lou,” Harry chuckles turning around in Louis arms. “Hi,” he says reaching and cupping Louis’ face in his hands and leaning down to kiss him. It’s slow and lazy kiss, but just like any other it sends Louis heart into meltdown, he feels like he could burst from the feeling.

“Hmm,” Harry hums against Louis’ lips. “You are right, it’s been too long,” he says smiling, brushing their noses together.

“What you cooking?” Louis asks sniffing the air, curling his fingers around Harry’s hair.

“Just some noodles. Hungry?” He questions sliding his hands down the sides of Louis body and settling them on his hips.

“A little,” Louis answers his body shivering under Harry’s touch.

“Tea? While we wait?” Harry offers.

“I have better idea,” Louis responds raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah? And what’s that,”’Harry questions with the smile on his lips.

Louis don't respond just pulls him into another kiss and hums happily once Harry’s lips mold with his. They lick into each other mouths, their hands roaming each others body.  Louis feels hot and wants Harry to touch him, grab him by his hips and ruin him on the kitchen floor or worktop, it wouldn't matter as long as he touches him where he wants him to.

“Please, touch me,” Louis breathes sucking onto Harry’s lips. He feels him falter a bit by Louis words, but he recovers fast and continues to lick into Louis mouth.  

Harry grunts lowly in his throat breaking the kiss and proceeding with kissing down the Louis’ neck. Louis feels his hands slide lower on his hips and behind his thighs. Louis gasps as he lifts him up, his legs automatically wrapping around Harry's hips. Their groins brush against each other and Louis eyes almost roll at the back of his head, his head filling with blood, pulsing from the friction.

Harry cups and squeezes Louis bum as he sucks onto Louis’ neck leaving marks as he proceeds from spot to spot.  

“Ahhh,” Louis moans tangling his hands into Harrys hair and tugging. It only makes Harry grunt and suck harder pressing their bodies together. Louis opens his eyes just for a second, he feels like he is in a daze, his vision blurred in front of him. He blinks grinding against Harry as much as he can, feeling their erections grow.  

“Noodles,” Louis breathes around a moan watching the water go over the edge of the pot, making the steam rise from the burning surface. Louis feels much like that pot, steaming from every move Harry makes.

“Mmh,” Harry grunts against Louis skin, his tongue licking over the bitten spot on Louis skin.

“Noodles-“ Louis mumbles his head falling back, giving Harry more access to his neck. “Hazza-“ he says again, this time clearer. He tilts his head on the side and looks over Harry’s shoulder at the steaming water boiling over and leaking on the floor. “Noodles. Harry,” he nudges him his hands tugging on his hair.

“Huh?” Harry finally lifts his gaze, his eyes half lidded, his lips impossibly red and inviting that Louis just wants to kiss him again, but his tummy grumbles and he remembers about their dinner.

“Noodles,” Louis says looking pointedly at Harry.

It takes just a second when it finally clicks. Harry’s eyes turn into big round balls as he mouths “oh shit” and lets go of Louis bum setting him on the floor.

“Oh shit, shit, shit,” he swears running towards the stove and turning it off. Louis watches him frantically grabbing for the kitchen towel and waving around the smoke the pot makes.

Louis can’t stop the giggle that escapes his lips.

“What are you laughing about? Our dinner is ruined,” Harry huffs looking at Louis. He scrunches his nose to hide his smile, but he doesn’t succeed.

“Sorry, just admit that this _is_ kind if funny,” Louis chuckles fixing his fringe and walking towards Harry. He takes the towel out of Harry's hand and throws it on the floor. “What do you say if we skip the dinner and go straight to dessert?” He says lowly wrapping his hands around Harry’s neck.

He sees Harry’s eyes go dark for a second before he grins and pulls Louis in.  

“I might have some ice cream in my fridge,” he states nosing at Louis jaw, peppering little kisses under it.

“Hmm sounds... nice,” Louis says his stomach dropping. “I’ll put the movie on,” he retreats from Harry and gives him chaste kiss before walking away.

He leaves Harry to clean up the mess from the noodles, his mood going a little sour. It’s not that he is angry. he’s just frustrated. They have been together for weeks now and it never had gone further than just kissing and Louis has tried to initiate it, hint Harry about it. He sees that Harry wants it too, but there is always something holding him back. Louis always leaves after their makeout sessions hot and bothered and has to help himself with his hand at home trying to imagine Harry’s lips on him. If it goes longer than this Louis might end up with his balls blue and nearly falling off.

He flips through the netflix trying to decide what to watch when Harry settles next to him, two spoons and a tub of mint choco chip ice cream in his hand.

“Found it,” Harry grins lifting the ice cream. “Chose the film?” He asks handing one spoon to Louis.

“No, not yet. What do you want to watch?” Louis questions shrugging, his mood to do anything disappearing.

“Dunno, what you want,” Harry simply responds opening the tub of ice cream.

“I don’t know!” Louis huffs in annoyance throwing the remote on the coffee table.

“What happened Lou? What’s wrong?” Harry questions taken back. He places the tub of ice cream on the table and turns to Louis, crease forming between his brows.

“Nothing,” Louis whispers.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asks reaching out to touch Louis, but stopping halfway.

“No, it’s not you,” Louis says feeling guilty. He didn’t mean to act like a spoiled child that doesn't get what he wants. Maybe he's just tired, that’s all. It’s been long three days. Frantic days at work and anger and stress must have built up in him.

“Tell me. Please. Talk to me babe,” Harry says his voice sounding so small.

“I think it’s just that I’m tired, that’s all. Work has been horrible and everything just making me annoyed,” Louis explains turning towards Harry. This time it’s him that reaches out to touch his hand and squeeze it.

“And?” Harry prods.

“I don’t know, it’s just,” Louis pauses taking a breath, “You never seem to be willing to go further, if you know what I mean. It’s not that it’s important it just makes me wonder. Is there something wrong with...me?” Louis says feeling a little embarrassed of his words.

He looks at Harry who just stares in one spot on the sofa and doesn't even move or blink.

“Haz?” Louis questions bringing him out if his daze.

“Oh sorry,” he smiles sheepishly. “There is nothing wrong with you Louis, believe me I want to, you know-“ Harry gestures not able to explain it without flushing red. “It’s just-“ he blinks taking a breath. “I wanted to know how strong my feelings are towards you before I share something like that with you,” he explains. “I’m sorry if I made you feel unwanted or something,” he adds squeezing Louis hand.

“And how-what do you feel?” Louis asks trying to understand.

“I like you, a lot. You know it,” Harry starts running his hand through his hair. “But lately I feel like, like my feelings towards you has grown into something bigger, better,” he says smiling and his words make Louis breath catch in his throat.  

“Wha-“ Louis mumbles, his brain working around Harry’s words, but at the same time making him feel lightheaded.

“I think I love you, Lou,” Harry says then and Louis blinks like he has seen a ghost.

“You think?” Louis questions feeling the familiar fluttering return.

“No, I don’t think. I’m pretty sure I love you and I just wanted to tell you that before we go further,” Harry smiles sliding closer to Louis. He wraps one of his hands around Louis shoulders and keeps it there looking at Louis, waiting.

“I-“ Louis starts taken back by Harry’s confession. “I-I feel the same,” Louis smiles back at him, sure of his words and finally enjoying the fluttering that overtakes him when he looks at Harry and sees the same eyes, filled with love looking back at him.

“I love you,” Louis says before crushing against Harry’s lips.

After that it’s like there are no limits, no walls, no thoughts that would hold any of them back. It finally feels like breathing, so simple yet so important. Now every touch Louis feels on his skin is like a whisper, a promise, confession all over again that Harry loves him. That Harry has waited so long to be sure that it is what it is, then wasting something so important just because he wants to or surrenders to his instinct.

Now every kiss feels like it has a meaning. He swear he still hears Harry whisper _I love you’s_ in his head as he kisses him, licks into Louis mouth hungrily exploring every inch of him.  

Louis pulls Harry closer as he falls back on the sofa bringing Harry with him. Harry’s hands roam Louis sides, his hips and thighs. There is no holding back now. He slides his hand under Louis t-shirt and Louis hums pleased finally feeling Harry’s hands on his skin.

Louis claws with his nails at Harry’s back through the fabric as he kisses down Louis neck settling between his thighs. Harry sucks on Louis neck sliding his t-shirt higher and playing with his nipples. He grinds slowly against Louis making their growing erections brush. Louis gasps clawing at Harry’s back, fusting his t-shirt in his hands.  

He slides his hands lower on Harry’s back and grabs the hem of it sliding it up. Harry breaks the contact from Louis’ neck to get rid of the t-shirt. He sits back on his hunches throwing the t-shirt away. Louis is amazed by Harry’s long and lean body, finally clothless in front of him. Louis skips his eyes over Harry’s torso and he can’t help but notice that he’s been working out. He skips over his chest and defined abs, his deep v lines disappearing into the waistband of his shorts. He swears he could drink anything out from them. He’s got a little kitten tummy tho and Louis think that it’s possibly his favourite spot on Harry’s body.

Harry reaches for Louis hand and helps him sit up to discard his t-shirt. Louis feels a little self conscious as he takes it off. He’s got no defined body as Harry does and he has a tummy he can’t seem to get rid of. He’s not a gym guy he likes football after all.  

Once Harry has thrown his t-shirt away too his lips are back on Louis’. He kisses him slowly caressing Louis’ chest and proceeding to his soft hips as he lays them back down on the sofa.

They kiss, never seeming to get enough of each other. Harry’s hand caressing softly by Louis’ waistband. It’s so light that it makes Louis skin cover goosebumps. He traces his fingers down the front of it and over Louis’ clothed cock. Louis can’t stop the moan that escapes his lips. Harry cups his cock through the fabric and rubs it, Louis feeling himself harden as he continues to do so.

“I don’t have any lube down here,” Harry groans lowly between the kisses.

“Fuck,” Louis swears thrusting into Harry’s hand. “I don’t care, just do something, touch me,” he moans intertwining one of his hand into Harry’s hair while clawing at Harry’s back with the other.

Harry doesn’t wait long after that. He slides his hand past Louis waistband and pulls his red shorts with briefs down, Louis hard cock springing free. Louis lifts his hips to let Harry slide them lower on his hips and breathes. He watches Harry half lidded, the way he brings his palm up and his pink tongue shoots out licking it. Louis swears he could come right then and there, but he promises to last at least a little longer until he feels Harry’s palm wrap around his length.  

It’s like Louis can feel electricity shoot through him one Harry touch him. His skin prickles and flutters form in the pit of his stomach.

Harry strokes him, his thumb occasionally brushing over the tip, collecting the pre-come there.  

Louis reaches his hand down the front of Harry, searching for his cock. He can feel he is close to coming, he wouldn’t want to make Harry do the all work and get nothing for that. As soon as he reaches the waistband of Harry’s shorts though Harry’s hand disappears from his cock and he stops him.

Louis looks at him puzzled. “I want you to feel good too,” he breathes, his skin prickling from sweat forming on his forehead.

“Believe me I will, just wait,” Harry says leaning down and kissing him on the tip of his nose. “Trust me,” he whispers against his lips. He takes Louis’ hands by his wrist and pins it above Louis’ head, keeping it there.

His hand travels back down and once again wraps around Louis cock. Louis winces how sticky and dry it has become and Harry spits in his palm coating Louis cock in his saliva. He strokes him playing with his balls and tip, occasionally sliding his finger towards Louis’ entrance, teasing him, making Louis moan and thrust in his hand. He can feel himself getting closer to the edge and he is about to say so when Harry squeezes the base of his cock letting go of him.  

Louis watch him sliding his own shorts down, letting his big, hard cock swing free. It drips pre-come on Louis’ tummy making Louis’ own length throb in anticipation. Harry strokes his own cock a couple of times and Louis can feel his hand trembling next to his head where he holds him down and himself above Louis. His abs clench with every stroke and it makes Louis feel so hot he feels sweat sliding down his neck.

Harry lets go of his length and wraps his hand around Louis cock again, after few strokes he adjusts himself above Louis and this time takes both of them in his large palm.

“Oooh fuck!” Louis moans from the sensation. He feel Harry’s cock throb against his own cock’s thin skin.

“So hot.. Mhh,” Harry hums stroking both of them, playing with their sensitive tips. He kisses Louis again while doing so, their tongues dancing with each other in their hot mouths as he strokes them to their climax.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Louis moans, his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Harry loosens his grip them leaving his hand mostly wrapped around Louis. He starts to painfully slow brush his cock against Louis’, the head of his cock catching against the rim of Louis’. He feels like his cock is going to explode when he finally comes, Harry following him soon after. He strokes them through their orgasm, Harry sucking love bites on Louis skin.  

At last Harry gives in and falls against Louis side. They lay, both of them breathing heavily, coming down from their high. Louis blinks and closes his eyes slowly. _Just for a second._ He thinks with his eyes closed and gives in to his sudden tiredness he falls asleep.

He wakes up later without Harry by his side, pink, fluffy blanket covering his resting body. He reaches down touching his own skin, discovering that his shorts are back on and no stains of come on his body. He starts to think that it might have been just a dream, but once he lifts his hand he notices love bite on it and smiles to himself.

He sits up looking around, listening for any noise. There’s none. He stretches his hands above his head and takes the blanket off his body. His t-shirt is nicely folded, resting on the edge of sofa and Louis takes it, wears as he stands up.

“Harry?” He calls into the quiet space. No answer. He is about to call again when he hears keys turn into the lock and Harry walks in, his hands holding a paper bag.

“You are awake,” he smiles at Louis as soon as he sees him.

“Yeah, was wondering where did you go,” Louis says eyeing Harry’s bag.

“I thought you’ll be hungry, after all we didn't had much of a dinner,” Harry winks chuckling and lifts his bag.

Louis smiles rubbing his tummy and follows Harry into the kitchen. “What’s in the bag?” he questions trying to look inside once Harry sets the bag on the table.

“Some pasties and sausage rolls,” Harry says turning the kettle on.

“Oh god, I hope you know how much I love you,” Louis says rubbing his tummy, from the food talk alone his mouth waters.

“Pretty much, yes. I hope you don’t love me just because I bring you food,” Harry teases walking around the counter to Louis. He lifts his hand brushing through Louis fringe and leans down to kiss him. It’s slow and passionate sending a wave of flutters though Louis body.

“How long did I sleep? What time’s it?” Louis questions after their kiss settling under Harry’s chin, hearing his heartbeat under his ear. He wraps his hands around Harry’s waist and hugs him, holding close.

“About an hour,” Harry says kissing him on top of his head. “Almost six,” he sighs caressing Louis’ back.

It feels so good and soothing in Harry’s arms, the way he holds him, Louis fights to not fall asleep right then and there.

“Okay, tea’s ready,” Harry adds when the kettle switches off.

“Don’t want to move,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s chest squeezing his hands tighter around Harry.  

“C’mon let’s eat something babe,” Harry whispers turning his head and kissing Louis’ forehead.

Louis sighs letting go of Harry unwillingly. His tummy grumbles as he takes seat on the barstool. Harry going to prepare their tea.

They eat enjoying their food and sharing small talk about their plans for the following week.

~

“So, is it official yet?” Oliver asks glancing at Louis and sips on his drink.

They meet for lunch the next day. Louis had plans to go see Harry again, but he received a text from him saying that he never hangs out with him anymore and he misses his friend. Louis felt a little guilty that he has been wrapped up with Harry so much that he has distanced himself from his best friend. The least he could do was go out and have lunch with his friend to make him happy. Harry understood of course, he had a meeting with his PR team anyway and Louis would have to spend his time alone while waiting for Harry to return and he couldn’t tell when.  

“Official what?” Louis questions acting dumb.

“It’s not like you are trying to hide those love bites very well,” Oliver teases reaching for his fork and stabbing the salad on his plate.

“It’s not,” Louis says and leans over the table lowering his voice, “we are keeping it a secret, until he get’s to come out,” he explains.

“Right. And when is that?” He asks his tone a little judgmental.

“I know what you are thinking,” Louis says falling back in his seat. “It’s not like that, he has not only his career at stake here but his bandmates too,” Louis adds annoyed. He knows that Oliver thinks that Harry is using Louis to have some closeted fun and when he’s going to have enough of him he’s just gonna leave him behind. He knows he talks from experience. Experience through which Oliver already has been with Louis previous relationship.

“Okay, as you say so,” he mumbles taking a mouthful.

Louis just sighs giving up, he knows that this is different. Harry is nothing like Ben. Harry loves him and Louis loves him too. He just wishes that at least once Oliver could be on his side and trust him.

Louis phone buzzes in his pocket and he looks apologetically at Oliver pulling it out. He sees a new message from Harry.

 _I have good news and bad news. Tell you more when I can see you? X_ -H

_Having lunch with Oli. Later today? Xxxx -L_

_See you at mine? X -H_

_See you at yours :) x_ -L

He types smiling at his screen like a madman.

“Harry?” Oliver questions.

“Yeah,” Louis answers nodding. “Sorry. So what are the plans for this weekend? I can’t wait until my holiday at work start, sometimes I wish I could just leave from there, but then I realise that I would have no other way to pay for my flat,” Louis shrugs playing with the food on his plate. He isn’t so hungry all of a sudden.

“Dunno, we haven’t been clubbing in a while,” Oliver suggests tilting his ginger head.

“Yeah. I’ll have to check with Harry though,” Louis responds sipping from his glass.

“Right. So you are practically married now?” Oliver blurts taking Louis’ by surprise.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I thought you liked the guy,” Louis asks, his hands forming into fists. Since Louis has started to hang out with Harry he’s become annoying or maybe jealous, Louis can’t explain.

“Not so much when he has taken my best friend away,” Oliver says sliding his drink away.  

“I told you I’m sorry. I’m still your best friend Oliver, nothing and nobody will change that, not even Harry,” Louis explains, he wants to reach out and squeeze Oliver's hand, but he decides not to, afraid that it could only get awkward between them.

“You have changed,” Oliver says crossing his arms on his chest.

“Changed how?” Louis asks.

“I don’t know. You seem more happy now. I guess I should give him some credit for that,” Oliver shrugs making Louis smile.

“Thanks mate,” Louis says trying to hide the grin. “This weekend we are going out okay? Have some fun for the old times,” Louis suggests unhooking his sunglasses from the front of his t-shirt.

“Deal,” Oliver says reaching out to shake Louis hand. “You can even tag Harry along if you want to,” he adds with the smile.

“I’ll see what he thinks,” Louis answers breaking their handshake and settling back in his seat. It could turn out to be a great night if he does.

 ~

“Honey, I’m home,” Louis shouts as every other time when he comes over. He has learned to live Harry’s place more than his. If they would be stuck between choosing where to spend time at Louis would always chose Harry’s home. At his he always feels free and careless, it must be the lack of walls and open space, not to mention the swimming pool he has yet to try out.

“Coming!” Harry yells somewhere from upstairs and Louis settles on the sofa waiting for him.

It’s not even a minute when Harry wraps his hands around Louis bending from behind and kisses his cheek.

“Hi babe,” Harry says choosing the shortest way and climbing over the back of the sofa and settling next to Louis.

“Hi sweetcheeks,” Louis smiles almost instantly climbing into Harry’s lap and kissing him. “What’s the news?” He questions after they break apart.

“Yeah, about that,” Harry sighs sliding his hands lower on Louis’ back. “Tomorrow morning we are leaving to France. New albums promo and stuff so I won’t be back until Friday,” he explains, his lip pouting. “That’s four days without you,” he adds, “without kissing you,” he says kissing Louis. “Without touching you,” he continues caressing Louis back, his hands sliding over his bum. “I’ll go crazy without you,” he says pulling Louis closer, squeezing his bum.

“We can still call each other and text or facetime,” Louis says wiggling his eyebrows. “And besides, I’ll use the time to catch up with Oli, he was sad that I have left him alone for so long, it’ll be good for both of us,” Louis explains. “And what’s the good news?” He asks running his fingers through Harry’s hair at the nape of his neck.

“As you know I was meeting up with my PR team. I told them that I want to come out and they suggested that I better do it after the album has dropped, but I’m not restricted to hide anymore as long as we don’t make out in public,” Harry grins saying and Louis can’t stop his own grin.

“That’s perfect!” Louis shouts from excitement hugging Harry. “So it’s like what? Three weeks from now and you are free,” Louis says kissing Harry on each cheek.

“No, I’m not free. I’m yours,” Harry states chuckling and holds Louis tighter pulling him into another kiss.

“I can’t wait,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips.

“I can’t wait till everyone sees my boyfriend,” Harry giggles continuing to peck Louis’ lips.

“It’s not like they haven’t seen me already,” Louis teases rocking against Harry.

“Yeah, my cousin Louis,” Harry laughs. He grunts lowly in his throat when Louis rocks against his crotch. “Stay tonight,” he mumbles nosing at Louis neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind.

“I’d love to, but I can’t,” Louis pouts. “You need to rest and I’ve got to work early tomorrow. We both now we will end up going to sleep late,” Louis says shrugging apologetically. He won’t see Harry for four days and it sucks that he can’t stay and probably have a best night of his life.

“Please,” Harry begs caressing Louis bum, making puppy eyes.

“Please don’t, you know I will give in,” Louis says kissing his puppy eyes and frown away.

“Okay,” Harry breathes. “I love you,” he says resting his forehead against Louis’

“I love you more,” Louis answers smiling.

They sit like that, holding each other for a while, enjoying the moment before Louis has to leave to go back.

Harry stands up with Louis following him to the door. They hug again and Harry kisses him once again before Louis turns to walk up to the door.

“Oh, why you wearing that to walk out of my life,” Harry says stopping Louis halfway to the door.

“Are you seriously quoting your own song?” Louis turns around chuckling. “I’m not leaving you-“ he stops in his tracks.

Instead of answering Harry continues singing “Oh, even though it’s over you should stay tonight.”

Louis hasn’t had a chance to hear Harry sing just like that. No music, no bandmates, no noise of the fans. Just him and the empty space. His voice pulls at something in Louis and he thinks that he has fallen for him impossibly deeper.

“Love-“ Louis starts, but Harry has none of it.

“If tomorrow you won't be mine,” he  continues singing, approaching Louis, “won’t you give it to me one last time,” Harry reaches out for Louis’ hand and he takes it. Harry spins him around and pulls closer swaying from side to side. “Oh, baby, let me love you goodbye,” he says lowly looking into Louis’ eyes.

“Fuck, there is no way I can resist now,” Louis breathes looking at Harry.

He takes Louis hand in his smiling and leads him through the living area and up the stairs. They walk into Harry’s bedroom stopping at the edge of his bed where Harry kisses him again.

It’s slow and passionate at first but then turning into heated kiss, their tongues licking into each other's mouth, their hands caressing each others body. They break their kiss only to shed their clothes, leaving both of them only in their boxer briefs.

Louis uses the moment while Harry’s back is against bed and pushes him slowly backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed and he has no other choice as to sit.

“Sit,” Louis says and Harry complies sitting down on the bed.

“Bossy,” Harry chuckles wiggling his eyebrows. He reaches out grabbing Louis by his hips and pulling a step closer.

“Wait,” Louis breathes once Harry starts to place soft kisses on his chest and roam his hands around his body.

Harry makes unpleased sound placing one last kiss on Louis torso and looking up at him.

“Why?” He asks, his hands squeezing Louis bum.

Louis doesn’t answer. Instead he smiles and falls on his knees, his hands placing on Harry’s knees. He looks at Harry and in his head he hopes he looks seductive enough, and slowly slides his hands up Harry’s thighs, closer and closer to his groin.

Harry watch him. his bottom lip between his teeth. His clear eyes going darker as he watch Louis hands. He falls back on his hands once Louis fingers lightly grasp the hem of his boxers.  

Louis can see him closing his eyes as his head falls back inhaling deeply. Louis watch him for a moment. The way his body reacts of just his hands being so close to Harry’s brief strained hard cock. His abs jump as Louis holds onto the hem and pulls them down, Harry’s cock springing free and softly bumping at Harry’s lower belly.

Harry lifts his bum helping Louis to get the briefs off and Louis throws them dramatically over his shoulder making Harry giggle, his body shaking as he laughs.

He turns serious once Louis is between his legs again. His mouth contours into an “o” shape as Louis gives his cock one long lick from his balls to the reddening tip.

Louis already can feel the salty taste of pre-come on his tongue as he gives Harry’s cock a second lick. He lifts his hand keeping an eye contact with Harry and licks his palm wrapping it around Harry’s length.

Harry makes a broken noise when Louis lips suck on his tip and it disappears in Louis’ mouth.

Louis sucks on his cock and strokes the rest he can’t cover with his lips. He can practically feel Harry’s thighs straining from keeping himself down, his abs jumping with every stroke Louis makes. He twirls his tongue around the tip of Harry’s cock as he keeps sucking and stroking making Harry moan.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop-“ Harry chokes out lifting himself back up and reaching for Louis’ shoulder. “I won't last if you keep doing that,” be breathes once Louis ‘pop’s’ off his cock.

“Keep doing what?” Louis teases sucking Harry’s cock back in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Harry growls, his head falling back. “Come here-“ he reaches for Louis then, pulling him on top.

Harry licks in his mouth, his hands sliding down Louis’ back and past the waistband of his briefs. He squeezes Louis bum roughly yet playful and it makes Louis moan into their heated kiss, their cocks rubbing against each other, just a thin fabric between them.

Louis don’t like when Harry manhandles him and flips them around, him being under Harry’s broad body. Harry licks into his mouth, the taste of his come still lingering on his tongue and proceeds kissing him down his neck. He makes his way down Louis body leaving a line of love bites as he goes. His hands hook at Louis’ briefs and in a second Louis lay there naked as a newborn.

With one smooth motion Louis whole cock disappears in Harry’s mouth, it’s head bumping against the back of Harry’s throat.

“Shiiiiiiiit,” Louis cries out while Harry hums appreciatively around his cock. Louis’ fists the sheets as Harry starts moving his head up and down sucking on his cock.

He releases Louis’ from his mouth just to lean over to the bedside table and grab lube.

“Yes? No?” He flips the condom between his fingers showing to Louis’.

“Fuck, No!” Louis grunts sprawled in front of Harry.

He smirks throwing the condom away and leans down to kiss Louis again.

“I hope you are ready, love,” he whispers against Louis lips.

“I’m born ready,” Louis smirks tugging at Harry’s curl.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Harry smiles kissing Louis on his nose before he disappears between his legs.

His hot mouth envelopes Louis’ cock again, his hands stroking his balls. He keeps sucking on Louis making him moan and fist the sheets. Louis can feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, his cock already achingly hard between Harry’s plump, red lips.

“Har-“ he gasps trying to reach for Harry as he presses with his tongue against his slit.

“Hm?” Harry hums looking up, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Louis don’t even notice how he opens the tube of lube and slicks his fingers up. He just feels his slick fingers sliding over his puckered hole sending a wave of shivers over his body.

Harry massages over his hole and pushes his thumb slightly inside turning it around the rim. He continues to suck on him, his tongue pressing at the bottom of his cock while he pushes his finger inside of Louis.

“Oh God,” Louis moans seeing stars before his eyes. He thanks all the Gods as Harry’s finger goes deeper.

One finger replaces two and it turns onto three when Louis is already panting, sheer blanket of sweat already covering over his body as Harry thrusts them inside and out.

“Babe-“ Louis moans clenching around Harry’s fingers when they once again brush over the sweet spot.

Harry hums still thrusting them inside and Louis can see by his blurred vision him slicking up his own cock. He withdraws his fingers from Louis and grabs him by the hips pulling him closer, aligning his cock with Louis prepped hole. Louis cock aches in anticipation, he even thinks all of his body tighten waiting when the head of his cock will nudge at his entrance.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Louis exhales when finally, it does. He feels every inch of it pressing in, stretching him open. He feels like all the air of his lungs is gone when Harry’s groin stops flush against Louis bum, all settled in.

Harry drags with his fingernails over Louis sides and hips waiting for Louis to adjust. He lets out animal-like noises as he waits, his hands gripping Louis skin. Louis circles his bum good to go and that’s all it takes for Harry to pull out and slowly push back in. He repeats the motion every time going faster and faster, not quite hitting the spot Louis craves him to. He stops slightly moving Louis on his cock and when he goes in again he hits him right on the spot.

“Ohhh,” Louis moans his breathing mixing with Harry’s pants.

Harry fucks him, his hands holding onto his hips. Louis can feel himself nearing the climax and he reaches for Harry’s hands silently. Harry links them on the sheets, pressing them in the mattress. He goes from fast thrusts to deep and slow ones making sure to hit Louis on his prostate with every thrust, sending him over the edge.

“I love you,” Louis hears Harry say as he sees stars before his eyes when he comes, spurting white stripes over his belly and Harry holds onto him tight when he follows him soon after, releasing inside. He falls with his dead weight on top of Louis. Both of them breathing heavily.

After what seems like an hour Louis opens his eyes, his breath slowing and Harry’s weight pressing onto him.

“Love?” Louis whispers turning his head and kissing his hair covered ear.

“Mh,” Harry grunts back not showing any sign of movement.

“I know you are comfortable, but I might end up with dents in shape of your body,” Louis chuckles stroking Harry’s bicep.

“Huh, what?” Harry props himself on his elbows looking at Louis, his eyes half lidded.

“No fast movements, please,” Louis gasps when Harry’s skin tears off from his.

Harry slowly pushes up making Louis still hiss when his lower belly unsticks from his trapped cock. Thankfully Louis doesn’t feel anything when Harry pulls his softening cock out from Louis.

He falls back next to Louis mumbling about needing sleep and Louis don’t think about the consequences before he falls asleep next to him.

~

“Yes, I’m on my way. I’m practically walking out of the door as we speak,” Louis says into the speaker locking the door behind him.

“We already are going to be late,” Oliver mumbles back, clearly searching for something.

“As long as we show up it’s okay,” Louis chuckles hearing something fall on the Olivers end. “Besides I already texted Harry, it’s fine,” he adds rolling his eyes.

“Okay, okay. I’m ending the call now. See you in ten,” Oliver says sounding a little frustrated.

“See you,” Louis drawls ending the call. He chuckles walking down the street to his friends’ flat. As he goes he can’t stop but wonder how is Harry going to introduce him to his band mates? Will they be able to show that they are together or that’s just behind closed doors? He knows that Harry’s team has given him green light, but how much of a green light?

Louis runs his hand over forehead pushing the thoughts away. If anything he is going to enjoy the night. If he can’t hold Harry’s hand or kiss him from time to time, it’s fine. He will get through it, it’s just one night. Who knows maybe Louis will have Harry for himself after the club, he hopes he will.

He approaches the familiar building where Oliver lives buzzing the button of his flat. He doesn’t go up he just waits for him to come down and while he does so he calls them a taxi.

“Hey,” Oliver greets coming through the door of his building practically bouncing on his feet. He looks like a little mad, with wide grin plastered across his face and excited spark in his eyes.

“Hi,” Louis smiles happy to see his friend. “Ready?” he asks chuckling.

“I think so. Little bit nervous. Aren’t you?” Oliver asks reaching for cigarette, his hands shaking.

“Nah, I’m okay,” Louis shrugs smiling.

“You must be used to it then,” Oliver breathes placing the fag between his lips and lighting it.

“I haven’t met them Oli, but anyway I don’t see a reason to be nervous. They are same blokes as we are just-popular,” Louis chuckles. He pats his own shoulder mentally by remembering not to use ‘famous’ when talking about Harry.

“Okay, I’ll try,” he says blowing the smoke out. “If I do something stupid you’ll tell me, right? Like if I look embarrassing, yes?” Oliver questions.

“No problem, mate. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight, that's all what matters,” he says just as the taxi turns in around the corner. “Our ride is here,” he gestures at the car making Oliver throw the unfinished cigarette on the ground.

“Great,” he mumbles stepping on it.

The car stops in front of them and they get in. Louis says the address of the club, once again in Soho, and they are on their way.

When they pull up at the club it’s hectic. It seems like someone has gotten the word out that One Direction is there cause all Louis sees for miles are crowds of fans and few very annoyed faces of people who are waiting to get in. They step out from the taxi keeping their distance across the street. There are a lot of loud talking and screaming and if Louis is being honest he thinks that at least half of those fans are underage to even be here.

_We are outside :) x -L_

Louis pulls out his phone and texts Harry. The answer comes in an instant.

_Coming... xx -H_

Louis chuckles quickly typing back.

_Send someone else, lots of fans outside. -L_

_Okay. My bg is coming to get you. See you in a bit xxx -H_

Louis smiles stuffing his phone back in the pocket. He feels a little excitement building in his stomach. This is new and he feels a little nervous, mostly cause he don’t know what’s to come.

“His bodyguard is coming to get us,” he tells Oliver and he simply nods.

They wait for another two minutes and then finally Louis sees the familiar face of Harry’s bodyguard. He stops just right outside the entrance talking to the security and looking around at the same time.

“Let’s go,” Louis nudges Oliver by his hand and they walk across the street. He waves at Paul as he sees them and smiles.

“LOUIS! LOUIS TOMLINSON!!” someone screams and from that it erupts into a wave of screams.

Louis turns his head to look at the calling crowd. His mistake as they run towards him. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate, it just feels scary when someone knows who you are, but you don’t even know their names. He speeds up and by the time fans can catch up with him they are guided inside the club, the bodyguard following them close behind. Last thing Louis hears when they step inside is a question or statement, he doesn’t really know, but the fan shouts “Harry is your boyfriend”. It makes him chuckle and feel a little lightheaded.

The bodyguard guides them through the crowd at the entrance and then to more secluded place with neon sign ‘VIP’ flashing above their heads.

Louis can feel Oliver griping on his hand almost painfully. He can see Harry as soon as they walk the up the short stairs. The club lights wash over him so beautifully that Louis forgets how to breathe. His long hair seems extra shiny and he is wearing one of those sheer shirts Louis has seen him to at different occasions. This one is black with red roses decorating the chest area.

It’s like Harry can sense him and then their eyes meet. It feels like Louis has fallen in love all over again, he just can’t wrap his mind around the fact that his boyfriend is so beautiful, as cheesy as it sounds in his mind.

He smiles making Harry smile too. It’s so big his eyes crinkle and dimples pop out. He stands up rushing towards Louis, glitter of his boots catching Louis eye. He approaches Louis still smiling and they hug. Louis has seen Harry yesterday, but somehow it feels it’s been ages since he has held him. He nuzzles his nose onto Harry’s neck and kisses him there.

“I missed you,” he whispers feeling the heat radiating from Harry. “You smell so nice,” he adds on the edge of just taking Harry away from here for himself.

“Missed you more,” Harry chuckles. He leans back keeping Louis close and brush their noses together giving Louis a small peck on his lips. “I love you. You look so nice,” he breathes and kisses Louis again.

“Thank you, you look beautiful tonight,” Louis smiles bringing his hand up and running his fingers by the collar of Harry’s half buttoned shirt. Harry following his motion. “Love you,” he adds kissing Harry.

Someone clears their throat behind Harry and his eyes turn big clearly remembering that they are not alone.

“Right,” Harry mumbles letting go of Louis, but still wrapping his hand around his waist and keeping him close. “So yeah,” he chuckles clearing his own throat.

There are three guys before them. Louis has seen them, but never had remembered the right names.

“Okay so meet Niall, Liam and Zayn,” Harry gestures at each of them. “Guys, meet Louis,” he adds and then looks at Louis proudly, “my boyfriend,” he smiles squeezing Louis waist.

If anything Louis can’t stop the grin that escapes his lips after Harry calling him his boyfriend.

“Nice to meet you guys,” Louis reaches out to shake their hands, but instead of that Niall pulls him into a hug so fast, surprising Louis, that he can’t understand what's happening.

“Finally,” Niall says squeezing Louis tight. “He has hidden you for too long,” he laughs stepping back.

“I wouldn’t complain,” Louis grins, “it’s not that I didn’t want to meet you guys,” he adds, his words catching up with his brain.

Louis exchanges handshakes with the rest of them and soon enough they take their seats in a booth around white flashing table. Louis sits between Harry and Oliver, Zayn on Harry’s right and Niall with Liam on Oliver's left. All of them share an easy conversation and Louis is taken back by the fact how calm Oliver is, just chatting away with his idols. It makes Louis smile because he knows if he wanders away with Harry he is still going to have a good time, it won't be like his night depend just on Louis keeping him company.

They order their first round of drinks. Louis settling on something light, his usual Peroni while others choose different colored drinks. He looks at Harry sipping his peachy drink and he wiggles his eyebrows above the rim.

“Wanna try it?” He asks taking it away from his lips. They shine from the drink so inviting that Louis can’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing him, dragging his tongue over his lips.

“Mmm, you are right. It is nice,” Louis concludes licking his own lips, Harry’s eyes following his tongue. Louis playfully rubs his hand on Harry’s thigh that it makes his muscles jump and almost to spill his drink. “Oops,” he grins placing his drink on the table.

Harry sets his own drink on the table taking Louis hand off of his thigh and linking them. “Dance?” he questions already standing up.

Louis just nods being pulled away and takes last glance at Oliver who seems to be having a great time, he doesn’t even notice that Louis is gone.

Harry guides Louis down the stairs, his hand holding tight Louis’ smaller one. He grins over his shoulder at Louis and almost runs into some other person that’s walks towards them. “Sorry,” Louis hears Harry say and chuckle.

He takes them to the dance floor finding good enough spot for both of them. He turns around pulling Louis into his body, his hands wrapping around Louis waist and settling his chin on Louis shoulder.

“You know we are in the club, right?” Louis teases, his hands stroking his shoulders and biceps.

“Shhh,” Harry says swaying them off the upbeat rhythm.

“I love you,” Louis whispers into his ear hugging him close.

“I love you more,” Harry whispers back, his lips softly brushing against Louis ear, making a wave of shivers go over his body.

“You make me very happy,” Louis says, he knows that he must sound like an old sap and it couldn’t be cheesier than that, but he hopes Harry understands that.

“You are the light of my life-“ Harry says looking into his eyes.

Louis wants to picture this moment, keep it in his heart, but it doesn’t last too long cause the next moment very grining Niall wraps his arms around them.

“Let’s dance!” Niall shouts into their ears. Both of them grin when Niall has let them go and unwillingly let’s go of each other still keeping a close distance.

They dance the night away with any care in the world. All of them enjoying their company and from time to time wandering to the booth for more drinks or one of them would bring a round of shots (thanks Zayn) to the dance floor where they would drink them. Except Louis and Harry would link their arms and drink it like a married couple.

With every drink Louis discovers how clingy Harry gets. He would wrap his hands around Louis and try to snuggle in his neck while they have a drink at their table or bar. He would find it adoring when Zayn would touch his knee while they laugh at some joke and Harry would cover the knee soon after patting it subconsciously.

They dance to some popular tune Louis has heard thousands of times over the radio station when Harry reaches for Louis hips and pulls his bum flush against his groin. Louis can feel the outline of Harry’s cock against his bum feeling himself getting turned on by it. Their innocent dancing turns into grinding session soon after. It makes Louis chuckle at some point remembering him and Harry all those months ago when he didn’t had a clue said Harry would be his boyfriend.

“You look so hot from behind,” Harry whispers into Louis ear and bites at the sensitive skin under it.

“If you keep doing that-“ Louis says his words caught in his throat when Harry squeezes his hips and one of his hands stroke over the front of Louis tight jeans.

“Fuck,” he swears, his jeans getting way too tight for his liking.

“Did you wanna say something?” Harry teases his hand sliding under Louis t-shirt, staying flush on his stomach.

“Can we go?” Louis breathes, his hands gripping Harry’s.

“Why? Don’t you have fun dancing here?” Harry teases smiling and circles his hips against Louis.

“Do you want me to come in my jeans on this dancefloor or in your bed?” Louis asks sneaking his hand behind and squeezing Harry’s cock through the fabric of his jeans.

“Shit,” Harry groans taking Louis hand in his and without any word to others he guides them out of the club. They meet their bodyguard at the entrance and Harry asks him to take them home and come back for the rest of the boys. He agrees, Harry and Louis staying by the entrance, waiting for him to pull up outside. They stand, Louis flush against Harry’s front while his hands are wrapped around him in front of the door, not caring who could see them.

Soon enough said car pulls up front and Harry nudges Louis to go following him behind. As soon as they step in the light by the club entrance Louis is shocked to still hear somebody call his or Harry’s name. Louis can hear Harry giggle as the walk towards the car. The door is open for them and in no time they climb inside.

“Drive by the fans,” Harry asks the driver and he agrees rolling his eyes. Louis watch Harry sliding the window down on his side as they slowly drive past the small crowd. They call Harry’s name, shout questions and love confessions, they ask where is Louis, which makes him only chuckle.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Louis can hear one of them clearly.

Harry doesn’t answer, but as the car speeds up he leans a little outside and shouts “boyfriend!” Into the silent night.

Louis isn’t sure if all of the fans heard that, but he is almost hundred percent sure someone did. He dares to look at the bodyguard who only smiles, his eyes trained on the road.

Harry closes the window and turns to face Louis still grinning.

“Where were we?” He questions his dimple popping, mischief in his eyes.

“You tell me,” Louis says directing his eyes on his lips.

“I think I know,” Harry answers reaching out and cupping his cheek, his thumb caressing Louis cheek bone.

He leans in kissing Louis softly. For a while it’s just that, their soft kisses and playful tongues swirling around one another. Then Harry deepens the kiss, licking into Louis mouth and he can’t help but sigh from pleasure into their kiss. Harry’s hands travel down Louis back and pulls him into his lap, Louis lips going straight to his neck.

Louis sucks on Harry’s neck making him groan deep in his throat, the sound going straight to his groin. He can feel Harry’s strained cock beneath him when Harry squeezes his bum and presses him down against him. They rut against each other as Louis bites at his soft skin and collarbones unbuttoning another pair of buttons as he goes.

He can feel Harry’s hand sneak at the front and unbutton Louis jeans, sliding the zipper down. He slides his other hand inside Louis jeans and briefs, his long fingers sliding between his ass cheeks and rubbing at his hole. Louis chokes on the moan when Harry’s finger presses in until the first knuckle.

Louis brings their lips together again, his hands wrapping into Harry’s curls and tugging as he grinds down on Harry, his movements syncing with Harry’s fingers. Louis hands untangles from Harry’s curls and he slowly drags them down the Harry’s chest, unbuttoning every last button. He can feel Harry’s muscles jump under his touch as his knuckles brush over his hot skin. He is about to unbutton Harry’s jeans when the car stops. He turns his head to see the familiar driveway in front of Harry’s home. Harry don’t even seems to be in any rush continuing to suck on Louis neck while Louis himself watch the bodyguard climb in another car and drive away.

“Babe,” Louis whispers placing his hands on Harry’s hips.

“Mmh,” Harry makes a noise acknowledging Louis that he hears him, but isn’t in any rush to stop.

“Babe, we should move inside,” Louis squeezes the skin there trying to draw back.

“Just-a-second,” Harry mumbles between kisses on Louis neck and throat.

“C’mon, I want you inside,” Louis says grinding down on Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry swears tearing his lips away from Louis’ skin. “Inside where?” He asks, his voice low.

“In your bedroom where else,” Louis swats at his chest. “C'mon, let’s move or else I’m going to get crazy,” he adds trying to move off of Harry’s lap.

“I though you want me here,” Harry states looking at Louis with a smirk on his face. Louis can feel his finger press in again making his muscle clench around it.

“Just move, please,” Louis cries out nudging Harry and he finally moves opening the door and sliding out with Louis still on his lap.

“Carry me,” Louis whispers nosing at Harry’s neck.

Harry chuckles sliding his hand out of Louis jeans and holding him by the back of Louis thighs. Louis gets the signal and instantly wraps his legs around Harry’s hips as he stands, holding tightly around Harry’s neck.

Louis is surprised that they make their way to the door without falling or stumbling, knowing how many cocktails Harry has consumed during the night. Harry unlocks the door holding Louis with just one of his hands and without even making sure the door has closed behind them he makes his way upstairs, heading straight for the bedroom. Louis helps him shed his sheer shirt while they walk and his own shoes fall one by one falling with a soft thud against floorboards. Harry enters the room slowly placing Louis on the bed and goes to unbutton his own jeans.

“I’m gonna eat your ass tonight,” he groans pulling his jeans down, his cock springing free half hard.

Louis can’t wrap his mind around his words when Harry already reaches for his t-shirt and takes it off, his already open jeans and briefs following soon after.

“C’mon, on your hands and knees,” Harry says slapping Louis thighs.

All Louis can do is nod and mentally prepare himself for Harry’s tongue. He does as he is told settling himself on his hands and knees, his bum turned to Harry. He moans when Harry’s large hands grip his cheeks and massage them pushing apart. He almost grinds backwards when Harry’s tongue licks a wet stripe from his balls to the dip of his back. He feels Harry’s lube wet fingers prod at his entrance, his eyes squeezing shut when he finally slides them in.

He rocks back at Harry’s fingers as he fucks him peppering rough kisses on Louis cheeks. Harry twists and turns his fingers inside of Louis looking for his prostate. When he finally hits it Louis moans out loud barely keeping himself up, his cock heavy, leaking pre-come onto Harry’s bed sheets.

Louis isn’t ready when Harry withdraws his fingers and his hot, wet tongue replaces them. He licks into Louis opened hole pushing his cheeks apart. He hums while he does it and the sound vibrates through Louis body.

Harry gives another long lick over Louis hole and when Louis thinks it’s his fingers sliding in him again. But by the sudden stretch he realises it's Harry’s cock.

Louis cries out in pain and pleasure falling on his elbows, his bum left in the air. He moans as Harry slides deeper and fists the sheets.

“Oooh,” he draws when Harry fully settles in. He can hear Harry grunt while he waits, his hands stroking Louis’ back and hips. Louis circles his hips ready to go and stands back up on his hands.

“Fuck me,” he says around the moan swaying forward and rocking back on Harry’s cock.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Harry says lowly his voice full of arousal. He withdraws from Louis almost fully and rocks back in hitting on his prostate.

“Aaah. Fuck,” Louis moans, his mouth falling open. He rocks back on Harry’s cock as he thrusts into him.

It turns into mix of moans and skin slapping against skin, both of them chasing their climax. Louis comes untouched onto Harry’s sheets as soon as he feels Harry grunt slowing down and releasing inside of him. Harry pulls out falling on his back next to Louis, his chest heaving and skin glistening from the sweat.

Louis watch him from the spot he lays on his side. His eyes almost fall shut and his body feels restless as he comes down from his high. He watches as Harry licks his lips and brush his sweaty curls away from his face. If anything he looks beautiful. His cheeks a little rosey, shadows cast on his face makes him look unreal, like a porcelain doll. Expensive one.

Harry turns his head to look at Louis. He smiles reaching out and brushing his cheek.

“You are beautiful,” he whispers turning on his side too and shuffling closer to Louis.

“I love you,” Louis simply responds. He turns his face into Harry’s palm and kisses it. For some reason he feels like he could cry and burst all together from happiness.

“I live for you, I long for you, I love you,” Harry whispers as he leans in to peck Louis lips.

“Did you just quote one of your songs at me?” Louis questions leaning back causing Harry to grin. “What is it with you and quoting your songs?” He teases twisting a stray curl around his finger.

“They just fit the occasion,” Harry responds simply shrugging. “You don’t like it?” He questions.

“No, no I love it, it’s just... Who- Who are they about? Like every song of yours it seems that it’s for somebody, if you know what I mean,” Louis asks. This thought hasn’t left his mind since Louis has listened to their album.

“You,” Harry simply responds. “It’s about you, it’s about me, it’s about us,” he adds, though nothing from his words makes any sense.

“Can you be more specific? You didn’t even know or met me when you wrote them. There is no way it’s about me and you,” Louis explains. His skin slowly covers with goosebumps as the hotness from his skin goes away, his skin turning sticky from the drying sweat.

“I wrote them with somebody in my mind. I wrote them because I knew, no, I felt that soon he was going to come into my life. I wrote them with you in my mind, though I didn’t know you name or how you look or where you were. I just knew you were out there,” Harry explains smiling.

The warmness falls over Louis, his heart growing impossibly larger from the love he feels towards Harry. He just smiles nodding that he understands. He can feel a lump for in his throat and if Harry would continue to talk about soulmates and faith he could just start crying as cheesy as it could sound. He never thought much about those things, but from Harry’s words he finally realises that this was meant to happen. He couldn’t remember anything from his past relationships.They never felt so complete.There was always something missing This. All this love and affection he has towards Harry and just being with him feels nothing like he had before. He finally can say he have enough, they have enough. This finally feels like home.

“I love you so fucking much you have no idea,” Louis breathes attacking Harry’s lips.

“I love you so much, always,” Harry says between the kisses wrapping his arms around Louis. “Oh God, are you cold? Why didn’t you say anything?” Harry says concern written in his voice as soon as he touch Louis waist.

“Your love keeps me warm,” he responds bending his knees, bringing them higher to his chest.

“You silly boy,” Harry says sitting up. “C'mon, under the sheets,” he pats Louis bum softly.

“Fiiiiine, Mom” Louis jokes. “Ouch,” he squints his face, sharp pain bolting through his body. “I think you have ruined me, my bum hurts,” he adds rubbing at it as he stands up.

“I’m sorry babe,” Harry says pulling the sheets back.

“Don’t lie to me,” Louis says trying not to smile, but failing.

“You know me so well,” Harry responds placing his hand on Louis bum. “After you, I’ll let you be the small spoon this time,” he adds following Louis and settling under the sheets.

Louis lays down flush against Harry’s front, their legs intertwined, Harry’s hands wrapped around Louis waist keeping him close.

“I love you,” Harry says kissing the back of his shoulder.

“Love you more,” Louis responds, he shivers as the heat from Harry’s starts to wash over him. “Tell me a story?” Louis whispers his eyes from the warmness and Harry falling shut.

It’s quiet at first. Louis thinks that he has fallen asleep even before he did and didn’t hear Louis question. But then he hears Harry hum a tune by his ear and then he sings a song that Louis doesn’t remember hearing, but knows it's one of Harry’s.

“I have loved you since we were eighteen, Long before we both thought the same thing, to be loved and to be in love... And all I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you, I wanna love like you made me feel, when we were eighteen.”

~

Louis wakes up with sun shining on his face, Harry’s hand still tightly holding him. He smiles looking at his sleeping face and stops the urge to reach out and touch his cheek. He turns around facing Harry and slides impossibly closer to him trying to fold his own body into a small ball. He kisses Harry’s shoulder making him stir in his sleep as he lays on his back. Louis tummy grumbles and he reaches his hand out to poke at his side. Nothing. He proceeds with soft touches from his chest, going lower and lower on his tummy. He can feel his muscles jump under his touch as he goes lower his hand becoming dangerously close to Harry’s groin.

“You don’t want to do that,” he says, his voice low and broken from sleep.

“Do what?” Louis chuckles questioning.

“Good morning sunshine,” Harry smiles saying instead, stretching his hands above his head.

“Morning,” Louis responds withdrawing his hand, he hugs Harry’s waist instead. “I’m hungry, feed me,” he says pouting.

“Give me a sec,” he says closing his eyes.

“How long?” Louis questions stroking his chest.

“Okay, I’m awake,” he suddenly says propping himself on elbow and leaning down to kiss Louis softly.

“Mmm,” Louis hums into the kiss.

“Be back in a sec,” Harry mumbles getting out of bed and without even wearing anything he disappears out through the bedroom door lazily scratching at his hip.

Louis watch his little bum wiggle as he goes, he almost jumps out of bed and runs after him.

Louis lays in the bed waiting for Harry to come back. He listens for any noise, but there is none. He thinks about to go and see where Harry has gone so long when he finally kicks the door open grinning, tray in his hands, still stark naked as when he got out of bed.

“Breakfast,” he sings walking towards bed.

Louis sits up rubbing his hands together as Harry places the tray in his lap and sits next to him.

“Mmm smells nice, what is it?” Louis questions and reaches out to take off the lid from the plate.

“As I would call it _pene sul piatto_ by Harry Styles,” he grins at Louis.

“Ooh sounds fancy, I hope it tastes good too,” Louis says excitedly lifting the lid off.

He smiles looking down and then his excitement is gone and he just frowns at his plate trying to understand the shape of it. It is an omlette, yes, but it’s penis shaped.

“Is that a penis omelette?” Louis questions and lifts his gaze to look at Harry who barely holds himself together shaking silently by a laughter. “This better be mayo,” he says poking at the white stripe on his plate. He can’t help but grin too, now that Harry is just laughing out loud he can’t stop his own face splitting into grin.

“Ooooh my God, your face was priceless,” Harry chuckles. “How do you like my masterpiece?” He questions reaching out and poking his finger into the white substance.

“I hope it tastes as good as it looks,” Louis teases grabbing a fork. “Oh wait, pass me my phone, i’ll show the world how good you treat me,” he grins watching Harry without any protest bending down to get Louis phone from his jean pocket. He hands it to him grinning.

“Just don’t be too specific,” he adds shrugging a little.

“Oh, just wait, you are going to be proud of how cryptic I can be,” Louis giggles snapping the picture of his breakfast. He looks at Harry for a short moment and types out the caption. “There. How’s this?” He shows Harry the picture with caption for approval.

“It’s perfect,” Harry grins and reaches into Louis plate tearing off a piece of his omelette.

“Heey, hands off. Get your own penis omelette,” he chuckles slapping at Harry’s hands.

“Sharing is caring,” Harry says pouting at Louis.

“Fiiiiiine,” Louis sighs rolling his eyes, but still smiling. He cuts the omelette in two and visibly smaller one slides towards Harry on the plate. “There, that’s yours,” he concludes forking his own piece, dipping it in mayo and eating.

“Thank you,” Harry mumbles taking the piece. “What you wanna do today?” He questions after they have finished with the omlette.

“Shower first,” Louis says scrunching his nose. “I think it would be good if you changed the bed sheets too,” he adds smiling.

“Yes, your highness. What else?” Harry jokes placing his hand over the tummy and bending forward.

“Lunch. I think we could have some lunch. The weather is nice, how about walk in the park after?” Louis says sliding the tray towards Harry who takes it and places on bedside table.

“Your wish is my command,” Harry says standing up. “Come on,” he reaches his hand out for Louis to take.

“It amazes me how confident you feel being naked,” Louis says taking Harry’s hand.

“Didn’t I told you that 99.9 % of the time I’m naked?” Harry grins stroking his torso.

“I think I have missed that info. Very, _very_ important info” Louis giggles. “Where are we going?” He questions and scrunches up his face feeling dried come on his inner thigh.

“Shower,” Harry simply states pushing him along towards the second door.

~

“Thank you,” Louis watch Harry say to the cashier selling them ice cream. She looks at both of them way too long and it makes Louis to turn around and hide behind Harry’s back.

Harry hands him his mint choco chip ice cream and they walk outside from the small shop. They head towards the entrance of the park eating their ice creams. It really has turned out into a beautiful day, Louis thinks as he liks his treat. There are quite few people with dogs, running or just walking alone or in couples. It’s warm too. Sun heating their backs as they walk. They go down by the pond that curls its way all through the park to watch couple of swans floating majestically.

“No, you can’t give them that,” Louis says as Harry tears a piece of his ice cream and throws them. “You will give them brainfreeze.”

“No I won’t, see it’s melting anyway,” Harry explains gesturing at the piece.

He is right though, by the time the swan swims to it the ice cream has melted and turned into white puddle.

“You are teasing it,” Louis says, “There’s nothing there now,” he adds and tears piece of his cone throwing it in the water. “There,” he says smiling.

Harry shrugs and does the same thing tearing a piece off too. “There,” he repeats Louis and chuckles.

“You are such a dork,” Louis says fondly tapping on Harry’s chest.

“Your dork,” Harry smiles attacking Louis with his hands and wrapping them around his neck, locking him in the hug.

“I’m sorry-“ they hear a voice say and Louis can feel Harry tense in his hands.

They let go of each other turning to see who is disturbing them. It’s two girls, one seems older than the other.

“Hi,” Harry says forcing a smile.

“Hi, we are sorry, we didn’t want to intrude. It’s just my sister is a big fan-“ the older says, her brows pinching together and cheeks reddening.

“No worries, love,” Louis steps forward from behind Harry. “I’m sure Harry won’t lose a limb if he takes a picture with you,” he chuckles poking Harry in the side making the girls giggle too.

“You won’t mind?” The girl questions looking at Harry.

He says nothing just stares at them and Louis sneaks his hand around to pinch his bum which makes him jump and look at Louis wide eyed.

“Picture?” Louis says holding back a giggle.

“Oh, yes. Sure,” Harry finally says and walks towards the girls. “With both of you, yes?” He questions.

They nod and let Harry between them, each taking a spot next to him. “Will you take it?” The older girl asks holding her phone out.

“Yes,” Louis takes the phone and snaps the picture.

“Thank you,” she says excitedly reaching for her phone.

“There you go,” Louis hands it back, but as he gives it back he notices her phone case. On the back of it there is a drawing of what seems like him and Harry. It’s definitely them. He smiles looking at her. “Love the case, though,” he says winking at her.

“Thank you,” Her face splits into grin and Louis can literally see her eyes light up.

“No problem,” Louis shrugs. “But can you do me a favor and not post the pic straight away? Me and Harry are trying to have some quality time here,” Louis explains and the girl nods along.

“Yes! Don’t worry, I won't,” she says still smiling.

“Thank you,” Louis smiles appreciatively.

“Have a nice day,” Harry adds smiling too.

“You too,” the girls say in unison and almost running walk away. They still can hear them giggle from few feet away.

“What was it?” Harry questions looking at Louis.

“What was what?” He asks.

“The phone case?” Harry wonders.

“Us. Well not really just a fanart of us,” he smiles explaining. “What got into you, you seemed weirdly off. Was it because they saw us hug?” Louis questions wrapping his arm lightly around Harry’s waist to start walking.

“I don’t know. No, it’s just-“ Harry starts and takes long exhale.

“You’ve been weirdly quiet ever since we came outside. What’s bothering you love?” Louis looks at him worriedly, crease forming between his brows.

Harry sighs looking at the graveled road. “There is something I want to give you,” he says peaking at Louis, biting his lip nervously.

“What?” Louis questions stopping by the fountain.

Harry stops too holding air in his cheeks. He lets it out as he reaches in his pocket.

Louis sees green colour flash between Harry’s fingers and then he holds his palm out, a single key on it.

“A key?” Louis wonders looking at Harry.

“Yes. It’s not just any key. It’s key from home. I thought you already spend so much time there so might as well give you a key, but it’s not like I want you to move in right away, just have it when the time is right,” he rambles on and Louis can’t stop the warm feeling that envelops him again.

“I so want to kiss you right now,” Louis says placing his palm on top of Harry’s and intertwining them, key between their palms.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Harry teases wiggling his brows.

“Don’t tempt me, Harold,” Louis pats his chest. “Thank you. I love you,” he adds smiling at him fondly.

“I love you,” Harry responds and leans in kissing his temple.

Louis wraps his hand around him hugging him close, their linked hands in between. At that moment he doesn’t care who sees or who don’t, he just wants to hold his love, his puzzle piece, his boyfriend whenever he wants to. He kisses him where his heart is and he hopes Harry can feel how much he loves him.

“How long is until the albums out?” Louis questions when they proceed the walking, key stuffed in his pocket.

“One week. One week and I’m out,” Harry smiles. “You’ll be there, right?” He questions, their intertwined hands swinging between them.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Louis grins leaning in and placing his head on Harry’s shoulder for a split second. “Do you already know how it’s gonna happen?” He asks.

“No,” Harry shrugs. “After album is out they just left it on me, like I can choose what and how, but like... I have no clue, I haven’t thought about it,” he says sounding a bit sad.

“You know you are not in the rush, right? Like, you can choose to come out whenever you feel like. It can be days, weeks, heck, I would wait months for that Harry, but as long as it’s on your terms,” Louis says stopping and turning to face Harry. “I’m already yours and you are mine too, I don’t care if I can’t kiss you publicly or say things,” he adds stroking Harry’s hand. “I’m happy and I love you and that’s all what matters,” he smiles.

“Thank you. It means alot coming from you,” Harry says small smile on his lips.

“I’m here for you love. Always,” Louis tugs on his hand and they proceed the walking.

~

Louis is nervous. He isn’t even in the band, but he is nervous. His knee shakes as they drive closer and closer to One Direction’s album release party. He looks at Harry and he seems calm. He is staring out through the tinted cars window and Louis knows his brain are spinning the wheels. He might look calm from outside, but internally he is the same as Louis. He knows this is big. Not just for their album, but because after today he’s got green light. All the doors are open.

That’s what’s probably bugging Harry now. The thing that he can do whatever he wants after today, but that's the thing. He isn’t used to have so much freedom and he don’t know how to do it and when. Even when Louis keeps assuring him that he is in no rush, he doesn’t take it. He spends nights staying awake when he thinks Louis is sleeping just thinking about how and what. It makes Louis wish that it would be easier for Harry, just as it was for him. It’s a lot harder when whole world follows your every move and every single thing is blown out of proportion.

Louis reaches out placing his hand on top of Harry’s and squeezing it. He looks at him smiling and Louis smiles back, he hopes Harry can see how much he loves him and will be here through everything.

“I love you,” Louis says leaning in, placing his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I hope you know that,” he adds looking up.

“I love you,” Harry says back. He turns his head a little crease between his brows. “I know that, Lou. I feel it every second we spend together,” he smiles lifting his hand and stroking Louis cheek. Harry kisses him, ever so lightly and the car pulls to a stop.

“You ready?” Louis questions smiling.

“Always,” Harry says smiling back.

The driver climbs out of the car and both of them watch the crowd through tinted windows. They see the rest of the band walk in front of their car and then the door is open and all the noise, all the screams become too real. The flashlights are almost blinding when Louis steps out from the car after Harry. He feels a little weird being here with the band, what sure as hell will make everyone question why is he there.

To be honest all Louis wanted was to attend the album release party secretly, but Harry’s management came up with this idea that he should arrive together with Harry. Give him head start for coming out. The idea didn’t sound so bad when it was laid out in front of him inside the gray walls of their office building.  They did leave out the part of screaming fans and paparazzi.

Louis walks behind the group once he has greeted everyone, keeping close distance to Harry. He watches them pose for pictures when he notices a guy. He swears he has seen him somewhere. Then it hits him.

“The bastard,” Louis mumbles to himself looking at the guy. He casually walks closer to the side where all the paps has taken a spot for photographs. The guy doesn’t acknowledge Louis at first, take it’s been almost two months since their occurrence. Louis clears his throat casually taking a spot right in front of his camera, his back turned to him.

“Hey! Can you move?” The guy says rolling his eyes.

Louis just smiles, his back still turned to him.

“Hey, buddy. Move out of my shot, will you?” He repeats, this time taping Louis on his shoulder.

“Excuse me?” Louis says turning around. “You’ve got a problem, _buddy_?” He draws smirking at the pap, his hands locked behind him.

“Can you move out of my shot?” The pap says gesturing at him.

“I’m good where I am, thanks,” Louis responds smiling.

“C'mon man, I’m losing money here,” he says and his words makes Louis only roll his eyes.

“Yeah, well,” Louis shrugs.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” The guy suddenly asks looking at Louis suspicious.

“Yeah, if you work your brain hard enough you’ll remember,” Louis smirks, “I just wanted to thank you,” he adds going closer to the pap.

“For what?” He questions taken back.

“See that guy there?” Louis leans in next to him and whispers gesturing at Harry.

“That’s my boyfriend,” he says drawing back and clapping on his shoulder, smiling.

“So thanks for ruining my t-shirt mate,” he concludes and walks away smiling to himself. He doesn't get any more pictures after that, at least Louis thinks he don’t ‘cause as soon as he walks up to the Harry all of them walk inside.

It’s a success. As their team predicted in their album release day it hits number one in more than 80 countries. It trends on twitter #1 for all day. It’s everywhere as they live stream the release party to every possible region. They sing and talk about every song on the album while Louis watch them from the sidelines. They interact with fans and answer their questions. That’s the thing though. They film live do there is no predicting what fans will ask, no choice to just cut it out and act like it never happened. It’s then when a simple question sets the crowd into silence and Louis feels like time has stopped.

“Are you and Louis dating?” she asks like it’s nothing. Like it wouldn’t do any harm. Like that would be completely normal to ask on live stream.

Louis feels annoyed. This is what it’s come to. He feels angry on Harry’s and his behalf towards his team. He thinks he should just cut some cord and stop this shitshow cause obviously Harry has no other choice than to lie. Making him the bad person right before he is about to come out. Who knows. Maybe after this embarrassment he won’t even do it.

“Erm,” Harry clears his throat into the microphone. “We are very close friends as all of you have obviously noticed,” he smiles uneasy. “There are some things that needs explaining and I can’t do that right now. I will, just be patient,” he adds glancing at Louis.

Louis who is torn between throwing a fit or running on the stage and kissing the hell out of his boyfriend. He is proud to say the least. He expected anything. Anything but that. He smiles proudly mouthing “that’s my boyfriend right there”, at this point he knows Harry is ready. He has been for a while and Louis was just too stressed about him to notice.

“I’m proud of you,” Louis later whispers when they lay side by side in Harry’s bed, their foreheads pressed together.

“Thank you,” Harry says into the darkness. “Thank you for believing in me,” he adds stroking Louis hand.

“Always,” Louis simply responds smiling, warm feeling falling over his body like a blanket.

“I love you,” Harry says pecking him on his lips.

“I love you more,” Louis states brushing their noses together.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face and Harry’s hands holding him tight.

~

Louis wakes up alone. The spot where Harry laid next to him still warm so he figures it can’t be too long. He stretches in Harry’s bed feeling like a kitten, sun falling over him. He yawns sitting up, looking at the wide open door.

It’s been almost a week since the album release party and if anything social media sites has been going crazy. Ever since Harry announced on live stream about something he has to reveal the fans has made a count down. It makes Louis grin how clever most of them are, obviously stating that it’s about him and Louis. There was even a video of Louis the exact moment when he mouthed “that’s my boyfriend” some of them speculate that it’s not really what he is saying, some don’t agree.

All that aside there is also a surprise Louis is making for Harry, but he hasn’t found a right time when. He climbs out of bed heading out of the room and down the stairs.

“Harry?” He calls into the silence. Nothing. He looks around seeing no sight of him. He notices Harry’s phone on the coffee table and goes over to see if he can figure out where he has gone. He sits on the sofa, Harry’s phone in his hand as soon as he presses the home button there is message on his screen saying press play. He frowns not getting it until he lifts his gaze at the tv which is paused on the video. Louis reaches for the remote setting Harry’s phone by his thigh and presses play.

It’s black at first and then there is Harry. The screen zooms in on him as he laughs, guitar in his lap.

“Not that close Ni, you’ll ruin it,” he says off the camera. “Anyway. Hi everyone,” he waves, “I’ve been planning this for a long time so here it goes,” he says smiling and situates the guitar under his arm. He strums a few notes humming and then he sings. Louis recognises the song right away. The song he saw Harry being upset over. The song their team didn’t saw worthy enough to include on their official album.

 _If I could fly._ Louis watch him sing it all by himself. It doesn’t make any sense though. Harry sings the song and finishes it without any other word. After he’s done the screen goes black again and when Louis is about to turn off the tv it cuts to Harry again. He is wearing a white t-shirt and from what Louis can understand he is in his bed.

“Hi again,” he smiles saying. “Sorry for such long intro,” he grins. It’s like something spooks him and he looks off screen. “Okay. I know how big of an impact this is going to make and I’m pretty sure that some of you won’t accept it and that’s fine,” he says his voice close to a whisper. “I’m gay and this is me coming out,” he shrugs, his eyes sparkling in the flashlight. “I wanna thank to all of you for the support you have given me, for all the lovely messages and rainbows you guys have brought to every show. You truly are the best. I could not have done this without all of you. And for those who can’t accept me, the real me, I hope you find your piece. No hate,” he smiles showing peace sign at the camera. Harry falls quiet again and looks at his left.

“Sorry, I think I’ll end this here otherwise my boyfriend will ruin the surprise,” he chuckles and then turns the camera showing sleeping Louis. Before the video ends he hears _I love you_ and then Louis just stares at the black screen in front if him. He stares and tries to process what he just saw. _Was it? Did he?_ So many questions, but no Harry to answer them.

Louis stands up and hurries upstairs literally flying for his phone. He taps in the twitter app switching to trends and most of them include name Harry. He taps on very first one simple Harry Styles and the first message that pops out reads “ _Harry Styles comes out as gay over cute video!”_ Louis just sits and stares on his phone screen. Heart beating loudly in his chest.

“He is out,” Louis whispers and then there is a light knock on the door and he turns his head to see Harry. His Harry standing in the doorframe, smiling at him. Louis feels like he has fallen in love all over again. This time so hard that he can’t see it ever end.

He jumps out of bed and runs towards Harry hugging him. His hands wrap around Harry’s neck as he hugs him close.

“Baby,” he says, his voice breaking. “I’m so proud of you,” he adds smiling, tears filling his eyes.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Harry says back, his words muffled by Louis shoulder.

“I love you,” Louis says leaning back, “why didn’t you tell me about the video?” He questions wiping at his eyes.

“Surprise?” Harry grins leaning in and kissing Louis. “I love you,” he says against his lips between the kisses.

“Damn right it was a surprise,” Louis giggles looking at Harry fondly. “What now?” He asks.

“What now? We can scream it from the rooftops and write it on the skyline,” Harry says his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Is that-” Louis starts, but Harry is quick to finish.

“Something I’m working on,” he winks and pulls Louis into another hug. “You make me so happy,” he says into hug.

“The happiest,” Louis adds his cheek squished against Harry’s shoulder. “Oh wait. I have something for you,” he suddenly remembers and draws back from the hug.

He runs back by the bed and rummages through one of Harry’s bedside table drawers. He grins happily when he has found what he needs and hiding his hand behind his back walks back to Harry.

“Just don’t freak out, okay?” Louis says before he straightens his hand out front, holding small blue box on his palm.

“Louis-“ Harry says his eyes big, locked on the small box in Louis hand. “Is that?” He questions looking up at Louis with question.

“It’s a promise ring,” Louis explains smiling. “C'mon open it,” he nudges Harry and watch his shaky hands take the box opening it.

“Louis,” Harry breathes looking at the ring and back at Louis.

“You are my everything Harry. My light, my half a heart, my enough, my home,” Louis starts stepping closer. “With this I promise to love you always and forever. Ever since you came in my life I feel alive, I feel like I can do anything and together we can conquer any heights,” he says and his eyes well up from seeing Harry’s shine with tears. Happy tears.

“Who could have thought you’d be such sap,” Harry laughs tears falling down his cheeks. He brings Louis into hug once again, both of them grinning like fools. “I love you so much,” he adds before he leans in and connects their lips with yet another kiss.

It’s sweet and soft and full of love that Louis sees no end of it. His heart is bursting full of love and happiness. His body fills with warmth that Louis knows will never go away. He knows he will never be alone. Harry is his home.

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you made it! 
> 
> How was it? Comments and kudos appreciated! xx


End file.
